Hetalia- Modern Day
by Kolko Braginski
Summary: A new made up Hetalia series. All put into little episodes. Send me your OC, and your OC will be put into an episode of Season 7/8. After being begged so many times by my friends, im finally posting it! Note this was originally made for my friends, so the first few chapters are kind of crappy. Please Read. i repeat, OCS needed. Warning: Mostly educational! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!
1. Episode 1

I do not own Hetalia. I wish I did. I would make a good writer. Hope you like it. 3

Hetalia  
Modern Day episode 1

The day of a meeting, Italy had something to share. "Hey guys! I want you  
to meet somebody. She is very special to me. This is San Marino!" Italy  
exclaimed. A girl with short, red- brown hair walked in. She wore a dress like  
Italy wore when he was a child. And of course she had Italy's curl. She had  
bright, innocent green eyes. "PASTAAAA!" she said.

(Opening theme)

All the axis and allies are in a meeting. Right now they are picking on  
America. "Seriously how many wars are you going to start?" Britain  
asked. "Countries by us would love to have some of your food aru. Being  
fat is an honor in my home aru," said China. "Hey leave him  
alone!" San Marino said. "Oh you guys can just go straight to-"  
America was interrupted by party music. They peeked in the next room to see a  
woman with hair in a long brown ponytail and tan skin partying. She had a  
bikini top and khaki shorts. She had a monkey on her back and a parrot on her  
shoulder. "Woo hoo! Can't wait for Carnival! Oh? C'mon! Join the party!  
Even if I don't know you," she said.

(Brazil: Hetaliaaaa!)

After 9/11, America had become very angry with the Middle East. He took action  
with war. But now he was arguing with Iran, and he had an important guest over.  
"Look you don't have to blame every country in the Middle East. Just  
blame-" Iran fell silent. Someone walked into the room. They had very long  
white- blonde hair. The clothes were armor and jewelry with a red cape. He was  
wearing a helmet that concealed his identity. "Sorry I awoke you. Great  
Persian Empire. Please forgive me!" Iran apologized. "At ease. I only  
came to visit the main land I used to own," Persia stopped and stared at  
America. "Hello. I am known as the Persian Empire. But you can call me  
Persia," Persia said. Then, Persia took off the helmet revealing the face  
of the woman. "Come with me," she said. "Oh my gosh! The great  
Persian Empire is a girl!" America said.

(Persia: Hetalia!)

Russia is at the grocery store in the dairy isle. He gets a call on his phone.  
"Hello… oh hey Luxembourg, how is it going? Will you be able to attend the  
Halloween or Christmas party this year? Or do you still have work from your  
boss? … Oh you'll try? I'm very glad. By the way, are we still doing that  
Double Tax Treaty? … Ok yes well

I will see you later… Ok bye bye." He resumed to look at cheese. "He  
really is a nice man," said Russia. Meanwhile there was a woman in a  
maroon- red dress with a black and white ribbon across it glaring at him. She  
had Blonde- white hair and piercing icy blue eyes. An evil aura was around her.

To be continued…

(Italy ending)


	2. Episode 2

I do not own Hetalia. DONT SUE ME! If you do i will whack you with my pipe!

Hetalia  
Modern Day episode 2

Btw, () is extra stuff, an event, or notes, [] is a caption screen, and {} is  
the narrator.

Persia talked to America. "America, please let me explain to you. Please  
don't blame my people. This is the wrong country to blame. I can help. I know  
someone who may want to become your ally. This country has one huge powerful  
ally that you need to make peace with." "Ok who is this  
country?" America asked. "I have tried to take over this country, but  
her allies kicked my ass. Along with Turkey. I may be out of date but I think  
you can make an allience with Georgia," she said. "Georgia? Hey  
that's the name of my kidneys!" America said.

(Opening Theme)

[previously on Hetalia]

Russia felt an aura boring into him. He turned around and saw a familliar  
figure. "You! What are you doing here?" Russia asked. The girl kept  
walking. "Are you still mad about-" "Yes. I'm tired of you  
picking on me all the time! I know you helped get Turkey and Persia and the  
Ottoman empire etcetra etcetera off my back, but that doesn't mean you can  
torture me! I am a human being and I don't need someone looking out for  
me," she spilled. "I bet you still like me," he said. She  
started whacking him. "Smack smack smack smack…" she said.  
"Smack smack smack smack…" he said as he started smacking her.  
Meanwhile Germany was shopping for wurst and was watching this smiling.

(Georgia: Hetalia)

[The next day at the meeting.] "Allright I'll go before someone starts  
fighting aru," said China. The girl who was partying next door the other  
day came in. She looked like she had everything prepared. She realized that she  
was in the wrong room. "Oh no! Wrong room! I have to get to the South  
America meeting. Aaaaaye!" she flipped out. "Just a second. Who are  
you?" Britain asked. "Oh. I am Brazil," she said. "Oh my  
gosh so awesome! I hear Rio is one best places to go vacationing!" America  
said. "I love your culture and your variety of animals aru," said  
China. "Oh. Thank you," she said. A monkey popped out of her back  
pack. "KAWAII aru!" China exclaimed. The panda popped out of his  
backpack to see what was going on. "KAWAII!" Brazil mimicked. She  
then forgot all about being late.

(Brazil: Hetalia!)

[Chibitalia]

{A long time ago, there was a country called Russia. He was small at the time,  
but he knew one day he would be big and have overwhelming power. He loved his  
family very much (Belarus wasn't as bad then). But as a child, Russia was  
exposed to bloodshed, war, and poverty. It was too much for the little guy. So  
Russia was messed up in the head. But when Russia was little, he didn't have  
many friends. But one day little did he know, he found one. Russia is traveling  
south. He was VERY young and little. But old enough to walk and talk and know  
how to survive. (So about 4-5 years old)} "Ah, it's warmer here. It's  
still snowy but at least it's not blizzarding. Maybe there will be less  
bloodshed too," he said. Just then a bullet whizzed past his head. He  
heard lots of gunfire. "Quick over here!" yelled a voice. He was  
pulled to safety. A young girl about a year or so younger than him had pulled  
him to safety. She was wearing a small maroon dress, with a black ribbon on the  
side of her snowy blonde hair. They stared at each other. "Are you a  
nation?" she asked. "Da. But I am under Tartar's rule," he said.  
She nodded. "Oh. I don't remember much, but right now I am under the rule  
of the Roman Empire," she said, "Let's go to a quieter place. Like  
the Forrest." [Note: Georgia was also messed up in the head] They got to  
the forest. The snow crunched beneith their boots. "I know someday, I'll  
be a big and powerful country. No one will no one will boss me around  
then," said Russia. "If you do become a very powerful country- no  
it's too much to ask," she said. "What is it?" Russia asked.  
"If you do become a very powerful nation, would you help support  
mine?" she asked. "Sure. It will be like we are one big  
country," he said. She smiled. "Yes we will be one with each  
other," she said. They pinky swore. "Oh I never got your name,"  
she said. "People call me Russia. What do they call you?" Russia  
asked. "The people here call me Georgia," she replied. "We are  
one," they said together. {And from that day forward, the two agreed to  
help each other whenever trouble came}

(Russia ending)


	3. Episode 3

If you want you can send me your OCs. i am running out of ideas and im on episode 6. Just no crap (by that i mean twighlight) i do not own Hetalia. btw double check to make sure your character isnt already in hetalia.

Hetalia Modern Day episode 3

San Marino awoke to a surprising sight. She saw a strange man in glasses peering over her. "Hey! Yo dude are you awake?" asked a voice. "Pasta? What is going on?" she asked. "Why do you love pasta so much? Honestly I prefer hamburgers," said America shoving another one into his mouth.

(Opening Theme)

"What are you doing here?" asked San Marino. "I came to sight see, but you were passed out so I decided to see what was up," he said. "How did I pass out?" San Marino asked. "I don't know. Maybe a hamburger will help you remember," he said. He handed her a burger. She took a bite. Next thing she knew it was gone. "That was almost better than pasta!" San Marino exclaimed. "Hey! San Marino! What are you doing?!" yelled a voice. "Oh! Uncle Romano! I can explain-" "You like burgers better than pasta, hmph! Come on!" Romano said. "I hope to see you again, whoever you are," she called. "I'm America! See ya San Marino!" America called back.

(San Marino: Hetalia)

"Feliciano should be doing this. But he's busy with heaven knows what and I'M stuck with you! Don't get me wrong I'm just trying to protect you. And there are a lot of countries I don't trust with you. You're lucky that you are your own country and since Italy's not here, I'm responsible for you!" Romano lectured. "But there aren't any countries you approve of that I can hang out with!" San Marino complained. "You can hang out with Britain," said Romano. "I said have fun not sit and drink tea all day! Why can't I hang out with someone like America or Germany?" she complained. "First of all I hate Germany. Second of all I don't want you to be all obsessed with America and be eating heart attack food 24/7. He is a bad influence," said Romano. "Ok. Fine, I won't hang out with him," she said bitterly. "I'm glad you understand," he said.

(Romano: Hetalia!)

[Chibitalia]

{After Russia had finally become free of rule, he eventually grew into a scary massively powerful country with Georgia at his side. They were like teenagers at the time. However, many douchbags invaded Georgia.] "It is I! The mighty Persia. Who has come to take a little part of Russia," Persia exclaimed. "Oh? What were you planning on doing?" Russia was suddenly behind Persia. "Ummmm… heh heh. RUN AWAY!" Persia said. Persia fled. "You are ok da?" Russia asked. "Da. But I feel like I owe you every time," she said. "Don't be silly! We are one right?" Russia said. "Well, I guess so," she said. "Come let's celebrate," he said. Georgia nodded. {And so they celebrated Persia's defeat.}

(Italy ending)

There is a grassy plain by a river. A girl is collecting water. She is wearing a pink outfit traditional to her country. Her hair is curly and blonde with a pinkish tinge. "Oh hai! I am Malaysia," she says.

To be continued…


	4. Episode 4

Hetalia Modern Day episode 4

(Note: all of Japan's Ls are pronounced with Rs.)

"I wish my friends were not so busy today. I wish I had someone to eat rambutans with me," said Malaysia. She had a basket of weird spikey red fruits. She sighed. [Meanwhile, up in a plane.] "So I have to jump in to Singapore?!" Japan said angrily. "I told you I'd drop you off," said America. "I didn't mean literally!" Japan yelled. He never really got angry. He sighed. He jumped. "RICEBAAAAALLLLLLLLLS!" he yelled.

(Opening Theme)

Malaysia sighed. "It is not like an answer will just fall out of the sky," she said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She heard a yell. A man fell out of the sky. "BALLS!" (He may have pronounced it BAWRS!) he said as he landed in a rosebush. Then the parachute puffed out. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" She ran to him. He groaned. "Stupid America! I'm in Singapore right?" he asked. "Close. Malaysia." she said. "Baka!" he gasped. Then he passed out.

(Japan: Hetaria)

Japan woke up in a small quiet comfy home like his own. But this home was pink. There were some shades of purple, but mostly pink. "Oh good you are awake. I was afraid you may be dead," she said. "Where am I?" Japan asked. "In my home," she said, "I am Malaysia. Who are you?" "I'm Japan. The place of the rising sun," said Japan. He felt very sore. "Please rest. You need it. Singapore knows why you were not there. He is my brother," she said, "I will be right back." A few minutes later, Malaysia came in with the basket of rambutans. She opened one and the white glossy fruit lay exposed. She held it out to Japan. "Please eat. I do not want you to starve," she said. He ate the fruit. "Say these are really good," he said. "These fruit are native here. These are rambutans," she said, "Stay here. I shall take care of you."

(Malaysia: Hetalia)

San Marino was humming along to the American song, Hamburger Street. She was frightened when came home to an angry Romano. [Wah!] "Where were you? And why are you wearing my clothes?" he demanded. "Oh uh, Uncle Romano, I was with my friend. He told me that where he lives, girls don't wear-" she started. "You were with America again weren't you?" Romano said. "Alright fine! I was! He is very interesting! And my country is, well boring," she explained. "I want to protect you and keep you safe and for disobeying me it says I have to punish you. So, dare I say this… NO DINNER!" Romano yelled. [WAH!] (Look of shock from San Marino.) [Italians hate skipping dinner] "Now go to your room!" he said. "Probably just a bunch of stupid tomatoes anyways," she mumbled. "What did you say?!" Romano was furious someone had insulted his tomatoes. "I said the oven's on fire," she said as she went upstairs. Just then the fire alarm went off. (Romano flips out over the fire.)

(Romano: Hetalia)

"Hey Romano I'm home," called Italy. "HOLY PASTA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LASAGNA?!" Italy cried. "Long story," said Romano. [later transition] "So, what happened while I was at work?" Italy asked. Romano told him. "Wow. Poor San Marino. I hate having to miss a meal," he said. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Romano yelled. Italy ignored him. [later transition] San Marino heard someone coming up the stairs. "Go away Uncle Romano. I don't want to talk!" she said. "Fine, then I will take this extra pasta and leave then," said a high familiar voice. "Italy!" San Marino said joyfully. Italy entered. "Here eat this," he said. He had a spare bowl of pasta. "Thanks," she said as she started eating. "No problem. I'd hate to miss a meal," he said. "I actually like the new clothes. You look better in that than your other outfit," he said. "Thanks, but I don't think Romano will appreciate me borrowing his clothes," said San Marino. "Tell you what, tomorrow we'll go shopping and then I'll teach you how to be an Italian," he said. "Yeah. I'd like that! Thank you," she said hugging him. "No problemo! I'm surprised to see you grow up so fast. I remember when you were just a little baby. Romano's so lucky he gets to watch you grow up. It seems like just yesterday you were- Well, goodnight San Marino!" Italy said but she was already asleep. Italy smiled and then left.

(Italy ending)


	5. Episode 5

Im sorry i forgot to do the disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I will try to post a new episode every Friday.

Hetalia MD episode 5

{Spain got bored so like anyone who gets bored, they go to Rio. Little did Spain know, Brazil hated him because he was a lot like Portugal.}

(Opening)

"Ah another beautiful day here in paradise!" Brazil exclaimed. She then saw Spain. But she didn't care at first. Then Spain started speaking to her. In Spanish. A lot. How rude! She spoke Portuguese! "How stereotypical! I do not speak Spanish!" she said. "Oh yeah, forgot this was Brazil, not Mexico," he said. "How dare you compare ME to Mexico! That does it! I'm getting the cannon!" she said. She got a huge cannon as she said. She then rolled up Spain in a bunch of duct tape and propped him in the cannon. "Ladies and gentlemen. Are you rrrrrrrrready to see this guy get shot out of my giant cannon?" she asked the tourists. The shouted "YEAH!" "All rrrrrrrright then. Rrrrrrready, aim… FIRRRRRRRE!" she said. BOOM! Spain went flying back to his own country and everyone cheered.

(Spain: Hetalia)

Georgia went home to find Russia in her house. "What are you doing here!?" Georgia yelled, "Do you like sneaking into people's homes?!" "Yes," he said. Georgia got a shoe. She then started beating him with it. Russia ran. "Oh no not the shoe," he said. "Get out! Get out! You are not getting me back! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" she said, "We are not getting back together! I don't care how much you need my military, or how much I need yours. I don't care how much you beg for me. We are not getting back together in a million years," she shouted after him. When Russia was finally out of her house, she slammed the door.

(Russia: Hetalia)

When Russia got home, Belarus was waiting for him in his clothes. "What are you doing?! Get out of those!" Russia said. "If I said no, would you rip them off me," she asked. Russia shivered. He ran to his room, locked the door, and grabbed a phone. He heard pounding on the door. "C'mon brother! Let me mend your heartache. Open up! Let me in!" she said. "But I just got a new doorknob!" he complained. She scratched on the door. She then punched a hole in the door. "I see you!" she said. He quickly dialed the number. "Oh hey. Brazil surprise it's me, Russia... I was wondering if I could borrow your cannon…," he said.

(Belarus: Hetalia)

San Marino was sleeping. It was 11:14 AM. She was still asleep. Romano watched her. She truly is just like her father, he thought. "San Marino. You don't want to miss breakfast!" He said. "Ok! I'm up!" she said. San Marino was surprised to see Italy with them at breakfast. "I'm all yours today!" he said. "Italy, when will I learn more about being an Italian?" she asked. "Next episode!" he said.

(Italy ending)


	6. Episode 6

i do not own hetalia. Btw, if you want me to use ur oc, here is what i need:

Description of clothes, COuntry name, Personality, Dont't worry about finding the history, i can do that. PLEASE double check to see that your character isnt already in hetalia. even the minorist of characters. please enjoy! New episodes every friday and PLEASE COMMENT. i will post new episodes if i am ahead of schedule.

Hetalia MD episode 6

San Marino was sleeping. Italy had a pot and a spoon. It was 10:12 AM. BANG BANG BANG BANG! "GAAAAAH! DON'T SHOOT ME!" San Marino screamed. "It's ok. I'm going to teach you everything you want to know," said Italy.

(Hetalia opening)

"Ok. Italy has dragged me here to teach you how to throw a grenade," said Germany. San Marino now wore what looked like Romano's clothes, but they were green and had a skirt instead of pants. "Listen up. First you must grip the grenade firmly. Then pull the pin out of it and then throw it with an overhand motion," he said. He did so. The explosion came. "Far away enough to stay safe but close enough to watch the other guy blow up," he said, "Now you try." She pulled out the pin, and as Germany was yawning, she threw it into his mouth. Italy gave him the Heimlich maneuver and Germany spit out the safety pin. The safety pin. San Marino had the grenade in her mouth. Germany went nuts. "GAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! HOW COME ALL ITALIANS DO THIS?!"

(Germany: Hetalia!)

[Chibitalia]

{After Russia and Georgia had agreed to become one, there still were a few problems. They faced many problems together, even when Georgia was its own country. Sometimes they teased each other about their losses. Russia had accidentally brought Georgia down with him for something horrible. Bad move Russia.} "Oh c'mon it wasn't that bad," he said chasing after her. She ignored him as she jumped across the creek. He jumped after her. He then popped up in front of her. "C'mon. Can't we forget it?" Russia said, "Let's be friends." She was about to trudge right past him when she tripped on a rock and fell on top of him. Next thing they knew, she was on top of him, and they were kissing. {And that is what ruined Russia and Georgia's relationship as friends.}

(Italy ending)

New Episodes every Friday!


	7. Episode 7

I know you didn't expect the 7th episode until next week, but i got bored. I do not own Hetalia. I do own my OCs, but i do not own Helsinki by MissSerendipity1235. Enjoy and Look for my Halloween Special coming whenever i feel like it.

Hetalia MD episode 7

Finland was staring at the stars. The wind was blowing through his hair. The wind sent a chill down his spine like Russia did. He stared at the crescent moon and started a flashback. "Hello Finland!" a cheery voice interrupted him. "GAH! Oh it's just you Helsinki. You scared me," he said. Behind him stood a young girl about 13. She wore a White dress with a blue jacket, white snow boots; she also wore a  
necklace with the Nordic cross.  
She had Brown hair and tan skin (There ARE dark-colored people in Finland) with blue eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. You were thinking of something?" she asked. "Yeah. It's colder than usual it just reminded me of Russia," he said. "Please don't bring him up. He's just so terrifying," said Helsinki, "What if he decides to attack us again?" "That was in the past. I think he's over it. I bet you fifty bucks he won't come to Helsinki," he said.

(Hetalia opening)

"Ok the next thing is battle tactics," said Italy, "What do you do when an enemy comes at you?" "Oh I know this! Stand up and fight!" San Marino said. "Wrong! Run away! You ALWAYS run away!" Italy said. "But, wouldn't it be more effective to fight?" she asked. "You've got a lot to learn," said Italy.

(Italy: Hetalia)

[Chibitalia]  
{It was about 1809. Finland was about ten years old. By that time he was still owned by Sweden. One day he heard voices coming from outside. He looked and saw Sweden beaten up pretty badly. Russia had beaten him and Sweden had finally ceded.} "Ok. You win. I'll give him up," said Sweden. Russia smiled. "Sweden! What's going on?" Finland asked. "You're part of Russia now," said Sweden. "WHAT?! Please Sweden I don't want to go! That man is so scary! I want to stay with you!" Finland cried. "From now on you will be called The Grand Duchy of Finland. I'll mostly just call you Grand Duchy. Don't worry about military because I got it covered. You can even have your own capital. I think I'll call it Turku," said Russia. "But what about Helsinki?" Finland asked. "This new capital will be better. Helsinki can stay with Sweden," said Russia. "No. No! NO! Oh Please Mr. Russia sir. Don't separate us! Please!" Finland begged. "I'll conquer her another time and Sweden should have something to live off of," he said. Russia then dragged Finland to his new home.

(Finland: Hetalia)

Finland and Helsinki were walking downtown. It was nice and warm unlike the night before. It was very sunny out. Helsinki tugged on his arm. He didn't notice. She started poking him. He was too busy talking to someone. "Big brother!" she hissed. "What is it Helsinki, you look so scared," he said. She carefully pointed at a big muscular man with white hair and a pink scarf. There calmly talking to a person who was selling cheese, was Russia. "I owe you fifty bucks now I guess," said Finland.

[To be continued]

(Finland ending)


	8. Episode 8

**Ok. um did i say i was going to Update ONLY on Fridays? I dont think so. What i mean is there will be**** at least one new episode every Friday. ****I will update every friday. im a bit ahead of schedule so Yeah, plus i ****_really_**** want to post this new episode for you guys. Please comment. I love it when you guys do. it makes me feel appreciated. If you want your OC in here, tell me in comment or PM. I do not own Hetalia, I do own my OCs (Except for one) Please Enjoy! **

**~Mew Daizu**

Hetalia MD episode 8 

Finland and Helsinki quivered at the sight  
of Russia. Russia turned around. "Oh  
surprise seeing you here," he said with a smile.

(Hetalia Opening)

"What are you doing in Finland?" asked a voice. Russia, Finland, and  
Helsinki turned around. Sweden was walking up to Russia fearlessly. "Do  
you know what we said if you ever came back here?" Sweden said. "Hey!  
Easy no need to start fighting," said Finland. "I'm just here to  
visit. Plus they sell delicious goods here. Why can't I just visit?"  
Russia said. "Well, I guess he can just visit. I mean, nothing wrong with  
that," said Finland. "I'm glad you understand," said Russia hugging  
him. "You are crushing me sir," choked Finland.

(Finland: Hetalia)

[Chibitalia]

{Finland's depression got through Mr. Russia eventually. So he went and  
captured Helsinki for him, hoping it would help him work harder. Though, he  
still tortured Finland a lot. And what happened to Finland, usually happened to  
Helsinki.} Russia held up a biscuit high in front of a very hungry Finland and Helsinki. They were jumping up to  
try to get it. "Come on. You can get it. Oh, you were so close," he  
teased. "Come on Mr. Russia please. We are going to die of starvation  
unless you feed us," begged Finland. Helsinki said, "And the nice  
lady in the white dress isn't-" Finland covered her mouth. "Jump.  
Jump. Jump for the biscuit," said Mr. Russia. (Transition later) "Finland,  
why are you so timid?" Mr. Russia asked. "Well sir, maybe it's  
because I don't get much to eat and I'm trying to follow orders with your  
crushing intimidation," he said quietly. "Oh?" he said,  
"Maybe I can get you some food then." Finland thought he was in  
heaven. Finally food. {Mr. Russia called up Mr. Britain. But poor Finland didn't  
know of Mr. Britain's cooking. Poor, poor Finland.} Russia set up a buffet of  
scones and weird goo stuff. "Eat it all!" Mr. Russia commanded.  
Finland was in heaven at first. But when he took a bite of the scones, his  
heaven was gone. Let's just say he threw up later. {They were put to hard work,  
even though they were small. But they loved the people who visited Mr. Russia's  
house. His older sister, Ukraine thought the two were really cute, even though  
she barely had time to see them. Belarus thought they were cute, but was always  
making sure they pleased her brother.} "Clean it thoroughly! Big brother  
wants it spotless!" Belarus nagged. {The three Baltics felt sorry for them  
but yet they envied them because they got treated a little bit better than  
them.} But out of all the people, Finland liked one woman who he never found  
out exactly who she was. She had white blonde hair with red ribbon clips on  
both sides. She always wore a white dress with a red sash and lining. {She was  
hardly ever around. She would sometimes secretly sneak them a little bit of  
food when she was around. Everyone was scared of her at first because she  
looked a lot like Mr. Russia. But Mr. Russia treated her very well. He tried to  
spoil her but she hated when he did. She would always sing around the house a  
lot.} "PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite (yah!)  
Otto VOTOKA pokke kara pororin (nn?) PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHE nosete  
(achi!) Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai," she sang. The music helped  
them work. {Belarus absolutely HATED her though. Or at least, tried to. You would think that she would  
do REALLY horrible things like trying to kill her, but Belarus mostly just  
pushed her around and made her do chores when Mr. Russia was out. Despite  
Belarus's feelings, she didn't mind her. She thought of her as someone who just  
needed to grow up. Just don't say that to Belarus's face or you'll end up like  
poor Lithuania after he tried to ask her on a date.}

(Russia: Hetalia)

Before Russia left Finland, Sweden caught up to him. "I do not like you  
visiting my wife's country," said Sweden. (AN: one episode in World Series  
Sweden refers to Finland as his wife. Lol) Russia laughed. "It's so cute when you say that," he said. "You  
would know. You were married," said Sweden. Russia's warm smile now turned  
into a threatening one. "You know I do not like to talk about that,"  
he said. "That is why I can hold it over your head," said Sweden, "Forever." Russia  
walked away. As he walked away he said, "Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol  
kol…"

(Russia ending)

**BTW i based my History paper off of Hetalia. The story was supposed to be about a hero. Tell me if you want me to post it!**


	9. Episode 9

I do not own hetalia, i own my (ocs except fo 1), and i do not like root beer. dont sue me.

Hetalia MD episode 9

Finland was thinking of what happened earlier. He and Russia were fine now. They agreed more than they disagreed. He still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something bothering the big guy, and by big guy he didn't mean Santa. He seemed down and regretful. He was too scared to ask him though. "Hello Finland! You look sad," said a loud energetic voice. He whipped around. "Oh. Hi Brazil. I'm just worried about Russia. He seems so down. He may be scary, but he has a heart," said Finland. "Why don't you come and party at my place. You can bring your sister. I mean, that's what friends do right?" said Brazil.

(Hetalia opening)

After Brazil dropped off Finland and Helsinki, she went to attend to some business. "Hey mate! How's it going?" called a very familiar voice. "Australia! Hey! I'll be right back though, I have some stuff I need to take care of," she said. "Cool. By the way, just to let you know Portugal is here," he said. "Oh, thanks. I'll say hi to him later. Didn't know he liked to party," she said, "Do you know who else is here?" "Hmm let's see: Argentina, me of course, Canada couldn't make it," he said. "I don't really care for him anyway," she said. "Cuba's here," he said. "Cuba and Mexico are always here," said Brazil. "Finland and his sis, Greece is passed out, Paraguay, Pakistan, Malaysia, Vietnam, South Africa, Russia," he listed. "Remind me to check on him later," she said. "Guyana, Spain," he continued. "Oh for the love of crap! Why does Spain keep coming here?!" she exclaimed. "Before you get the cannon can I continue? OK, Prussia, New Zealand, a few other countries, and China," he said. "Yay China is here!" she exclaimed. "Some more countries, Cyprus, practically every country is here! San Marino, France, Monaco, America," he listed. "AMERICA? Why? He's already cut down more than half my rain forest, what else does he want?" she said. "Ok I'll help you with the cannon," said Australia.

(Australia: Hetalia!)

Brazil finally caught up with Russia. "Dude, you seem kind of down. What's up?" said Brazil. "Everything is fine. No need for you to worry! I am having great time," he said with a smile. "Don't lie to me," said Brazil. "I don't feel like talking about it. Wait, you didn't invite Belarus did you?" he asked. She shook her head. She was lying. "Thanks," he said. He went back to the party. _I will figure out what's wrong. Even if I have to crack you open, _Brazil thought.

(Brazil: Hetalia!)

[Chibitalia]

{Georgia was a country that ended up being one with Russia. But before that she, like Russia, was normally alone and exposed to violence. She ended up having some friends in her later years though. Besides Russia, she was one of Belarus's only friends and still is. They even look a lot alike. But the enemies invaded a lot so Georgia never really had time for anything. But once in a while, Russia and Georgia would just run around aimlessly in the sunflowers. Due to boredom. Russia and Georgia were very close. Anyway, back to Finland. Let's see, where did we leave off? Russia and the biscuit, blah blah blah, Russia got married, I'm flipping backwards, Georgia and Belarus attacking Lithuania for burning the pirozhki, no, farther, the Stalin incident, too far, oh here we are! Russia's wife! Remember in the last episode how I said how he never found out who the woman was? That woman and Finland are still friends to this day. She actually helped him gain his independence. Anyways on with the story.} "I'm so hungry!" complained Finland. "Sweden always was able to feed us," said Helsinki. "You have to forgive Mr. Russia, he's going through a famine right now," said a voice. They turned around and saw the woman in the white dress. "I feel bad for the way Ivan is treating you. Here," she said. She tossed them each a bun. "Thank you very much!" they both said. "You have to forgive Russia, he's just treating you the way he was treated when he was your age," she said. "Really?" asked Finland. "Him and I were always exposed to much violence. He said he handled it better than me but he is wrong. There was always constantly war and blood everywhere and we were only little kids so this may be the only way he knows how to treat people," she explained. "Poor Russia. But still. I don't want to end up just like him," said Finland. "You won't. You're not exposed to a lot of death. You actually taught me not to be so cruel," she said. "Really, um thanks," they said. "Hey, do you know Mr. Sweden?" asked Helsinki. "I know him, but he's not a very nice man," she said. "He was always nice to us," said Finland. "Well Mr. Sweden and Russia don't get along. So I think who ever defies Russia is an enemy. I don't like how he stands up to him." She explained. "You stand up to Russia all the time," said Finland. "That's because he's my husband. Now it's late. You've been working hard enough. Time to sleep," she said. "Again, thanks for the food," he said. "Just don't tell Mr. Russia about the food," she said. They promised, then ran off.

(Brazil ending)


	10. Episode 10

OK. Im a bit ahead of schedule, so i may post more. I do not own hetalia, i own my OCs (except 1) and thank you all for reading.

Hetalia MD episode 10

[Japan was playing Dance Dance Revolution with Malaysia. Japan was winning though, because he plays this game 24/7.]

(Hetalia opening)

China was invited over to Russia's house. "China. There is something I have been wanting to ask you," started Russia. "Yes? Continue aru," said China. "Will you, become one with me?" Russia asked. "WHAT?! Is this your way of asking me to marry you aru?!" China exclaimed. "Shh! Quit shouting! You will attract Belarus. She may get jealous," he warned. "I AM NOT GAY ARU!" China ignored Russia. "Neither am I. Glad to know you aren't," said Russia. "Then why are you asking me to marry you aru?!" China exclaimed. "China," he said, "You don't need to hide it anymore. I know you are a girl." A look of shock covered China's face. "WHAT THE HELL ARU! I AM NOT A GIRL ARU! I AM A MAN ARU! A MALE ARU!" China shouted. "Well, you sound like a girl and you like cute things. You also have a long ponytail. So I assumed-" he started. "NO ARU!" China began to calm down, "I really sound like a girl aru?" Russia nodded. "I guess I can stop following you around in a panda suit now," said Russia. "You can go home now," said Russia. "You seem so sad. What's got you down aru?" asked China. "You wouldn't get it. I don't want to wear you down with all my problems," he said. "No no. I supposed to snoop and help you with your problems aru," said China. "Ok. I-" he started. Then they heard pounding on the door. "Let me in," said Belarus, "I know you're in there! Come on! Become one with me!" Russia hid behind the couch trembling. China was about to answer the door. "No you idiot! Get back!" hissed Russia. China followed instructions. "I just got a new doorknob!" complained Russia. He looked at China. An idea popped into his head. He opened the door and shoved out China and then left him there with Belarus. "YOU IDIOT ARU! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME OUT HERE ARU!" he screamed, "I should have just pretended to be a girl."

(China: Hetalia aru!)

Georgia was at the pier. She passed by a man. "Hey, how is Russia?" he asked teasingly. That was the one thing she did not want to hear. She turned around and saw Turkey. She felt he followed her around just to torture her and remind her of her past. They had horrible past and sometimes Greece and her would secretly go behind his back and talk about him. She hated him as much as Russia. "Why don't you answer? How are things with Russia?" he teased. "Go away," she warned. "Oh? What is wrong? Lack of fun? Well, that's because secretly you're always thinking of Russia. I know you are," he gloated. "Kol kol kol kol kol…" she warned under his dialogue. "Even so, I feel that you are so boring, that maybe that's why you have troubles. Don't you ever wonder why everything is wrong? Was it the missile he fired at you? The mistreatment? Or maybe it was the Stalin incident," he continued. "I WILL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT AND FEED THEM TO THE CATS!" she screamed.

(Turkey: Hetalia!)

San Marino came back to Italy all bruised up. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you!?" cried Italy. "I got beaten up by Holy See again!" she said. "Vatican City needs to learn to control his grandson! The boy is a jerk!" said Romano as he and Italy cleaned her up. "Is it true that Vatican City is better than me?" she asked. "NOW LISTEN! Vatican City is just an old fart that wants me and Italy to be at war. Don't listen to is a** of a grandson!" lectured Romano. San Marino nodded. "Hey Romano! Isn't Vatican City in southern Italy?" asked Italy. (look of shock on Romano's face) "well let's not talk about that," he said.

(Russia Ending)

A small girl about 4'9" wearing a tshirt with a flag on it with a red skirt and blue flip flops is on a beach. her hair is chocolate brown like her eyes and she has a red flower in her hair.

[To be continued...]


	11. Episode 11

I do not own Hetalia.

Hetalia MD episode 11

"Hey guys, I found Russia's diary! Let's read it!" said America.

Hetalia Opening

Today at the meeting, things went abnormal as usual. "Russia why is your chest all taped up?" Britain asked. "Long story," said Russia. "I brought us all refreshments" said Japan. Cola for America, rum for Britain, champagne for France, vodka for Russia, old wine for China, beer for Germany, wine for Italy, and sake for Japan. "Now before we begin I-" France began. Then a woman burst in. Belarus. Russia hid under the table. Belarus didn't notice him. "Where…is…he?" she asked. "He is not in this board room," said Japan. "I think he felt sick and went home aru," said China. She stared at China for a second and then went out the door. "On with our meeting," said America. Russia popped up. "Thank you," he said. "No problem aru," he said. Russia smiled to himself. They went on with the meeting. Until Britain fell asleep. "Let's freak him out," whispered America. "But what shall we do?" asked Japan. "Hmmmmm…" America thought. "I can get a gong," said China. "Yeah let's do that," quietly cheered America. A few minutes later, China came back with a gong and put it right by Britain. He gave everyone earplugs. He counted down silently. He slowly fingered: 3 2 1. BONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! It shook the room. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Britain screamed. All laughed. "Now I'm deaf you idiot!" he yelled. "That's what you get for snoozing," said America. "Why the bloody hell would you get a gong? My ears are still ringing!" he yelled. "Oh relax! It's not like we blew a tuba in your ear," said America. Britain was still ticked off. "Anyway, on with the meeting," continued Germany.

(Britain: Hetalia)

They stared at the big black book with golden trimming. "It's mostly in Russian," said America. "No that's his to do list," said Britain.

Для этого сегодня,

Лента на грудь чтобы сердце не выскакивает,  
сожаление по поводу жены,  
Бег Грузии вернуться,  
Пытки Балтии чрезвычайно,  
растянуться Латвия,  
покататься на лыжах,  
перейти к глупым заседания,  
попробуйте бить Беларусь, сковороде,  
пить кровь или водку,  
лечь в постель,

"I don't think we should read this," said France. "Oh come on! It's not like he'll bomb us," said America. He began reading:

Дорогой дневник,  
Today, like it says on my to do list, I tried taping up my chest to prevent my heart from popping out again. Things are complicated with my ex-wife again. But to make up for it, I'll torture the Baltics harder today. The fags have no idea what's going on still. I'd like to keep it that way. By the way I found out China was a male. So, I was requested by Brazil to let her borrow my panda suit. I wonder why. I miss my wife. Right now, due to law, we are banned from seeing each other. Finland provides comfort for me though. It reminds me of simpler times. Now I just have to destroy that fag Sweden. He is the only one other than Georgia and Belarus that isn't scared of me. I worry. What if WWII really was my fault? I wish so many people weren't scared of me. I love to chat with a smile, but all are too scared to talk. Anyways that's all for now.

"Wow! Didn't know that," said Spain. "Where did you come from?!" Italy said.

(Spain: Hetalia!)

"Hey! Puerto Rico what's up?" America called. A girl in A Tank top with her flag covering the whole thing, a short-ish red skirt, and blue flipflops. Her hair is chocolate brown, and goes  
down to her midback. Brown eyes, always has a red flower in her hair. She's 4'9, often mistaken for a small child. "Hi! I haven't seen you recently. There's no one to hang out with me so I just go to Cuba!" she said happily. "C-c- Cuba?!" America stuttered. "He says you are an overweight ungrateful b******. Is this true?" (I don't like to swear so this is the best I can do.) Puerto Rico asked. "N- no of course not! That's just Cuba's style," said America, "Now when are you going to officially join America?" "Well, I'll give it more time," she said. "Or you can become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia popped up.

(Puerto Rico: Hetalia!)

"Aye. I wish I could go back to the old days. These new tourists are driving me crazy aru," said China.  
"Indeed," said a little girl. A little girl who had copied copied outfit,  
only modifying to fit her sleek figure. Her hair is black, and is held up in two buns. "Beijing, please be nice, my friend Brazil is coming over today aru. She is helping me with my stress with some Brazilian jiu jitzu aya! And a special massage with Brazilian oils aru. Aaaaah!" China sighed. "Well I don't have anyone to play with so can I hang out with you guys?" Beijing asked. "I guess that's fine for jiu jitzu, but the oils you can go to Malaysia's house aru," said China. He didn't want her to see him naked. "But Malaysia is so weird! But ok nii- sama. I understand," she said. "Oy! China! I'm here!" Brazil yelled. "Shall we get started aru? I hope you don't mind my sister tagging along for jiu jitzu aru," China said. "Not at all. I love little kids," said Brazil. She then whispered to Beijing, "Just stay away from France." The jiu jitzu went well. Beijing "accidentally" kicked Brazil in the side, but Brazil was tough. When it was Time for the massage, Beijing secretly stayed behind instead of going to Malaysia's. meanwhile, all the preparations were made, candles were lit and oil was rubbed. "What is this new technique that you are about to use aru?" "I Believe it's called Rolfing. But first, a Brazilian toe massage," said Brazil. "Ok, I'll leave you to your job aru. Aye! I am four thousand years old. It's about time I am regenerated aru," said China. She gave him the toe massage. Then she started the Rolfing. "AYAAAAAA!" China screamed. [Rolfing is known as the most painful type of massage.] "AYAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH! OW! OH! AYAAAAAA!" China screamed. Beijing burst in. "What are you doing to Nii- San?!" she screamed. She found China on his side with Brazil with her hands jabbing into his back. "You are in pain nii- san?" reassured Beijing. "I'm fine. Massages are supposed to be painful aru," said China.

(China: Hetalia Aru!)

China ending.


	12. Episode 12

I do not own Hetalia. I am a little ahead on schedule. So, i hope you are pleased! **If you want me to feature a specific country or your OC in a certain event, I'd be glad to do so. **I will try to update any time i am off from school. Hope u like it!

Hetalia MD episode 12

Georgia was sleeping. She dreamt of a monster attacking her country over night. The monster was Stalin. She woke up sweating and panting. "Oh? You had a bad dream?" said a voice. She looked to her right and saw Russia. "YOU! What are you doing here?" she said enraged. "I felt a disturbance among you so-" started Russia. "How the hell did you get into my house?" Georgia demanded. "I'm Russia. I can do anything," he said. "Right. Says the man who broke his back jumping off a plane without a parachute," she said. "The snow should have broken my fall!" Russia defended. Georgia grabbed a tall high heel. "Oh no not the shoe!" cried Russia. She yelled at him while she beat him with the shoe, "Ублюдок! Ублюдок! Ублюдок! Get out of my house you evil Ублюдок! We are not getting back together. I should file a restraining order on your a**! Get out! Get Out! GET OUT!" she screamed. Russia bolted.

Hetalia opening.

China was on the phone. "Oh hey Malaysia, it's me aru… China… ok then, any ways, I have a huge favor to ask of you… oh really aru?…oh um wow that's- I'm so sorry aru… how did he die aru? … he exploded aru? …So sad aru… Yes I'll come to the funeral, of course aru… what was his name again aru… Hamtaru? Ok I'll be there tomorrow aru. By the way If you need stress relief, call Brazil aru. My back feels better than it did a thousand years ago aru!… ok bye aru," he said. "Poor hamster aru," he sighed.

(China: Hetalia aru!)

"Uh oh! Russia left his diary here again," said America with a guilty tone. "He didn't leave it you stole it!" Britain jeered. "Pfft! Let me read Limey!" America said.

Дорогой дневник,

Last night I was wearing black for no apparent reason. It made me feel like a ninja, so I snuck into a few people's houses. One of them was Georgia's. She looked like she was having a scary dream so I woke her up. She was very sweaty. Big mistake. She chased me out of the house with the shoe again. She likes me. Everyone likes Russia, da? I also sneaked into Estonia's house, and twisted him up like a pretzel. Yum. I almost ate him. I then snuck into China's house and took some rubber bands. Maybe they'll aid me in fighting off Belarus. I looked through her diary. HUGE mistake. You don't want to know what I found in there. I'm TERRIFIED of what will happen to me while I am asleep. Maybe I should stay at someone's house for a little while. Belarus broke my doorknob AGAIN! I haven't been able to get any sleep then. I'll ask all my neighbors if I could stay with them for a while.

"Wait a second aru," said China as he checked his hair, "AYA! That b*****d aru!" His hair was long, not in a usual ponytail. "Calm down China, before you go through another wall!" America said pinning him down. "I'll help!" Puerto Rico said. "Where did you come from?!" America said shocked.

(America: Hetalia)

Georgia yawned. "Well, last night can be forgotten. Good night," she said. The next morning she slowly opened her eyes. To see Russia's face. "Mmmm… good morning Russia," she said. She started to fall back asleep. Her eyes then flew wide open. It must have been a hallucination. But she felt an immense amount of warmth. She slowly turned around again and saw Russia's smiling face. "RUSSIA!" she screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Belarus is trying to attack me again. She broke my door again so I decided to stay at your place," he smiled, "your couch was too small." She was steamed. "Are you going to get the shoe again?" Russia asked.

(Russia: Hetalia)

Russia, with a huge bump on his head, is eating hot piroshky on Georgia's couch. (Georgia thinking:) _he stayed. I couldn't threaten him enough to get him out. He's driving me nuts. Finally, I decided to call Belarus. We are close friends, after all._ (Split screen with Belarus and Georgia.)

B: Hello?  
G: Oh hey Belarus it's me.  
B: oh hello? You need something da? Is my brother over there again?!  
G: yes and he WON'T LEAVE! Please make him leave!  
B: do not worry. I will be there shortly.  
G: thank you.  
B: no problem.  
Both hang up. [30 minutes later] klingle! Georgia answered the door. "Russia! Belarus is here!" Georgia called. She invited Belarus in. "He's right on the co-" Russia was gone. "Well he's finally gone," said Georgia.

(Belarus: Hetalia)

China heard a knocking on his door. Russia was at the door out of breath. "Georgia summoned Belarus," he panted. He was invited inside as he told them the story. China served him food. He ate a lot. "More please," he said. "You know, it is rude to finish everything on your plate!" China lectured. After a second plate, he was finally full. "So, can I stay with you for a few days?" Russia asked. "Well, I-" china started. He was interrupted by a cell phone. "Oh. That is mine," said Russia. "Hello… oh really?… thank you so much!… yes, yes again many thanks!" he said. "Who was that aru?" China asked. "They are done fixing my door. I will be leaving now. Thank you," he said. He left. "How rude," said Beijing. (Words appear behind a bummed out China) [He ate all the food I had]

Russia Ending

Flashback: Finland is by a snowy cliff. Wind is blowing at him. "I must stand up for myself," he said.

[To be continued…]


	13. Episode 13

LOok for my new story coming soon, The Hetalia Games. **I NEED AN OC FROM NORTH AMERICA! **Just for the Hetalia games. by the way, If you are entering an OC, please make sure it's NOT a US STATE, like Texas. I will accept ALaska or Hawaii. I do not own Hetalia.

**NEW NOTES! () mean notes. [] words on the screen. {} is etc. or what's going on in the scene. **

Russia was facing the icy cold wind. "He is coming," he said.

Hetalia opening

China heard his phone ring. {Split screen}"Hello?" "CHINA! STOP DROPPING RANDOM CRAP AT MY PLACE!" America screamed. "AYA! Your voice is loud aru!" China said. While America was screaming at China, Beijing couldn't help but to overhear. Finally she took the phone, and screamed, "STOP PICKING ON MY BROTHER YOU STUPID AMERICAN!" "What the- who the hell are you?" America asked. "I'm his sister! And we know better than you stupid Americans!" {Meanwhile, China is chibi in the background in the four corners of the screen making the shut up signal} "Oh really?! then tell me why I have like 200 Hello Kitty dolls at my house?!" America said. "Well-" she started. China finally grabbed the phone. "Forget about what just happened aru! Um I'll call you back aru. Kay thanks bye!" He hung up. "ARU YO! What are you trying to do aru? Get me in more trouble aru?!" China said.

China: Hetalia aru!

[Chibitalia]  
(Narrator): it was around World War Two. It was dead winter and Russia was fighting General Winter. General Winter also had struck Finland a bit, but Helsinki was still a bit warm. No one had time to get food, so many starved. "Mr. Russia should feed us soon or I'm about to keel over," said Finland. Helsinki appeared to be asleep. "Helsinki. Helsinki! Please tell me you aren't dead!" Finland gasped. Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry I haven't been getting much sleep lately," said Helsinki. Finland made a sigh of relief. "I thought you died!" Finland shouted. "No, you just worry too much," she replied. Georgia came by. Her hunger was not nearly as bad. "I'm sorry. I have nothing to give but blood, and that is even running low," she said, "I wouldn't mind asking Mr. Russia's soldiers." "I tried, they didn't have anything," said Helsinki. "Weird. I just saw them. They looked well fed. They were even eating a ripe apples," said Georgia. "That's it! I am tired of the starvation. And I'm sick of not getting fair share! It's time I finally stand up to Russia. Become Free!" Finland said. "If you need anything, you can come to me. I shall help you," she said, "I've seen how Ivan treats you two, and he doesn't even let the Baltics starve like you guys!" "Thank you," said Finland. "That doesn't help the hunger though. It feels like my stomach ate itself," said Helsinki. "Wait a second. It's warm where I am. I may have something on me," said Georgia. She dug through her bag. "Aha!" she said. She tossed a couple of apples to them. She had some for herself too. "Thank you," they said. She nodded back with a mouthful.

Finland: Hetalia

"Hey Britain! Want to go out for some drinks?" Malaysia called. "Sure. I have nothing better to do. I also haven't had anyone to hang out with in a while so sure," he said. [However, a few drinks later…] "I am the extreme Limey overlord! Bow down to my awesome power!" Britain said standing on the bar stool. Should have listened to America about this, Malaysia thought. "Wanker. Tart. Loon. Fish and chips. Apples and Pears. Fanny. You are one bizarre woman," he said. Meanwhile, Malaysia was taping this to post on the Internet. Yes, yes, YES, she thought. [The next day…] "Oh gosh. I got drunk didn't I?" Britain asked. America nodded. "It's all over the Internet," said America. "WHAT?!" Britain was shocked. He looked online and watched the video. "THAT WITCH!" he screamed.

Britain: Hetalia

As America slept that night, Malaysia snuck into his room and videotaped him sleep talking. "Mmmmm…Power rangers…jab and uppercut em… drunk Britain… I do not own this series… tacos…" she tried to prevent herself from giggling.

America: Hetalia

Normal Ending


	14. Episode 14

I do not own hetalia. I am taking a huge risk, but I have no school tomorrow, so I;ll try to write episode 15

Hetalia MD episode 14

Spain was running some errands. He was crossing the street. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" yells a voice. He turns just in time to be hit by a car.

Hetalia opening.

Spain had only minor injuries. He just broke his leg. After some treatment, his back would be ok. Puerto Rico popped in. "How are you?" she asked. "Well, I got hit by a car. I don't feel fine," he said. Romano and San Marino came to visit. "Oh hello Romano!" Spain said. "That is why you look both ways before you cross the street idiot!" Romano said. He turned to San Marino. "Is this your daughter?" he asked. "Baka! No! She is my niece!" Romano yelled, "Did the accident damage your brain too?" While Spain and Romano fought, San Marino and Puerto Rico turned to each other. "Want to get something to eat?" San Marino asked. "Sure," she replied.

Puerto Rico: Hetalia!

[The Nordics meeting]

"Hey Finland! You finally decided to show up," said Denmark. "I had to take care of something," he said. Actually, he was with Helsinki, but if he told everyone else, they would tease the crap out of him. Or worse, hit on his sister. "Icy forgot the food!" Denmark said. "I guess we'll have to eat Mr. Puffin," said Norway. "Leave the puffin out of this!" Iceland said. "Is that how you treat your big brother?" Norway said. "Shut up!" Iceland growled. "Big Brother," Norway taunted. "Shut up!" Iceland said. "Brother dear," he teased. "Shut up!" Iceland warned. "Dearest brother!" he continued. "That's it!" Iceland snapped. "Hey guys lets not fight!" Finland said. "Instead lets all beat up on the hippie," said Denmark. "What?!" Finland squeaked. Denmark put him in a headlock. "Tell me where you were today," he said. "Sweden! Help me!" Finland gasped. Sweden sighed. He thought it over. "C'mon tell me. Were you with a girl?" Denmark said tightening his grip. "Yeah, like Finny could ever get a girl!" Norway said. "Hey!" Finland said. What Sweden saw was different. In his mind he saw Finland being taken away by Russia. Sweden got up, and flipped Denmark. "Hands off my wife," he said. "I'm not your wife!" Finland said catching his breath. "Ok. All drinks are on Finny until he confesses," said Denmark. "You really are persistent," said Norway. Denmark appeared to back off, then he turned around and pile drived Finland. "Ow!" he said. "Tell me," Denmark had him pinned. "You're squeezing the life out of me," he choked. "Tell me!" Denmark repeated. "You're crushing my ribcage," he choked. "Tell me," Denmark said. "Please… make… him… stop," gasped Finland. Sweden pulled Denmark off of Finland. "I wonder if he had-" Iceland started. "No! Gross!" Finland yelled.

Finland: Hetalia

Russia was trying to avoid his winter by traveling south to Bermuda. The tickets to Seychelles were sold out. He was greeted by a girl with Short sleeved gray blue shirt with a white button down with the Bermuda coat of arms on the right sleeve worn with the sleeves  
rolled up to the elbow and open over top,slightly faded denim capris, and grey  
running shoes. Dark brown shoulder length hair usually worn in a low ponytail and auburn eyes, medium height, normal slightly athletic build, somewhat tan skin. "Oh. You must be Bermuda. I am Russia. I am happy right now to finally escape General winter for once," he said. "I am glad to have more tourists. I am losing a lot due to this Bermuda Triangle thing," she said. "Russia doesn't care about curses. In fact I literally destroy them," he said with a smile.

Russia: Hetalia

"Hmmm… let's see I need a drinking friend that won't post me on the Internet. I know! Bermuda!" Britain called. "What now?" she said. "C'mon we're having a few drinks," said Britain. He grabbed her arm and dragged her. "Why does this always happen?" she said. [the next day…] Bermuda had a bandage around her head. "What happened?" Cuba asked. "Peer pressure. Britain got drunk and smashed a bottle on my head." she said.

Bermuda: Hetalia

Taiwan decided to drop by China's house. "Sensei? Sensei? Are you home?" she called walking into his home. "AIYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She could hear screaming. She followed it. "Sensei?" she said. She thought he threw out his back again. She was running around trying to find him. "OWW! OH GOSH THAT HURTS ARU! AIYAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. She ran to his massage room. She burst through the door. "Sensei! Are you ok?! What happened?!" Taiwan said franticly. She saw him getting a massage. "Oh hey Taiwan. What are you doing here aru?" China asked.

Finland ending.


	15. Episode 15

I cant believe its already been 15 episodes! i do not own hetalia

Hetalia MD episode 15

"China!" Malaysia called. "What is it aru?" China asked. "Please tell me who this is," she said holding up Japan.

Hetalia opening

"Ok San Marino, show me how you make pasta," said Italy. "Ok!" San Marino said confidently. {All everyone sees is the door. They hear what's going on inside.} "Wait, you're not supposed to use THAT much flour! Oh no! DON'T TIP OVER THE-" _BOOM!_ "Sorry, heh heh," she said. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ White powder seeps under the door. "Oh no! Not that! HOLY PASTA! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO FLOOD!" Italy screamed. _SPLASH!_ Water seeped under the door. "Oh no! NOT THE TOMATOES! oh, Romano isn't going to like this," he said_. SPLAT!_ [A while later…] Romano walked into the kitchen. Or what he thought was the Pasta apocalypse. Romano screamed. There was white spattered with red everywhere. It looked like there had been an explosion of flour everywhere. Tomatoes were splattered and covered everywhere. Water mixed with flour was dripping from the ceiling and counters. Cheese was in the lights. Dough dotted the walls and floors. "WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?!" Romano screamed, "Where is my b*****d of a brother?!" He left the kitchen. He bumped into a giant bowl of pasta. "WHAT THE TOMATO IS THIS?!" he said. Italy popped out of the pasta. Romano screamed. "C'mon. Dive in! It's pasta paradise!" he said. San Marino popped up. "C'mon Uncle Romano! You know you want to dive into that fresh, tomato sauce!" she said. He thought for a second. "Someone _HAS _to clean the kitchen!" he said. "I called Germany, he'd be happy to do it," said Italy. Romano smiled. "That German b*****d is going to have a hard time cleaning THAT up!" he said as he jumped into the pasta. They all rejoiced in the pasta.

San Marino: Hetalia

[Chibitalia]

(Narrator): It was World War II. Or maybe a bit after. Anyways, Russia's boss, Josef Stalin, was out of control. Lots of horrible things happened when he was in power. Well, let's just say, more deaths than Hitler. (Scene) Georgia comes running up to Russia in despair. She hugs him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "This thing with Stalin, it's all my fault," she said with years in her eyes. "How is it your fault? I've never seen this guy around my country until he came into power," he said. "That's because, well, he's from my country. This is my fault," she said again. "Listen. It's ok. I let him take over. I didn't see it coming. You're ok. The Soviet Union will get through this. No matter how many years," he said.

Russia: Hetalia

Finland was late to the Nordics meeting again. "What is making you so late now a days Finny?" Iceland said. "Um, a famine," he said. "You were out with a girl weren't you?" Denmark teased. "I was not!" Finland defended. "I bet he was with his mom," said Norway. "Not true Norway! Shut it!" he said. "I could tell them the truth you know," said Sweden. "Sve! Shh! Sh! Sh! Sh!" Finland said. {he is chibi and making shut up signals} {chibi heads are popping up} "c'mon Sve, tell us!" Iceland said. "We'll pick up the tab," said Denmark. "You might as well just give in. These guys are persistent," said Norway. Then, he went up to Iceland. "Big brother," he taunted. "Shut up," said Iceland. "Dearest brother," he continued. "I'm not saying it!" Iceland said. "Brother dear," he teased. "SHUT UP!" Iceland snapped. [And so, the Nordics meeting goes without a conclusion]

Iceland: Hetalia

"Big brother," said Helsinki. She was in bed and looked very pale. "You still don't feel well?" Finland asked. She shook her head. "Just, Try to get some rest. Soon General Winter will come. Don't worry, you're safe though," he said. "I worry about you and Winter," she said. "Don't worry! Only my northern tip gets attacked," he said. She hugged him. "Be careful," she said. "I will. Don't worry. It's not like the Winter War," he said, "now Try to get some rest."

Finland: Hetalia

"Brazil, your client is in room A230," said the person at the desk. "Ok!" she said. She went upstairs. She saw her client. It was Spain. "Spain?! What are you doing here?!" she screamed. "I got hit by a car. They Said I needed back treatment," he said. "Fine! Good thing they told me to use Rolfing," she said. "What's that?" Spain asked. "Oh, you'll find out," she said. {shows Outside Spain's hospital door} "OW! wait the doctor didn't recommend this did he?!" Spain yelled. "Yes. He actually did recommend it to me," she said. "OUCH! OH GOSH THAT HURTS! OLÈ! OLÈ! ALTO! ALTO!" Spain screamed.

Brazil: Hetalia!

Russia was finally home from vacation. He was at the Russian airport. He came home to find a horrible evil face staring at him. "Hello my dear friend," the man said, "I fear your tropical shirt and flip flops won't do you any good in a fight against me."

[To be continued…]

Normal ending


	16. Episode 16

**If you have an OC in this series, please send me the cat version of your character. I am making Nekotalia.** Wow. It seems like FOREVER since i updated! By the way I have a new username. It's Kolko. I thought since I'm taking a break from Tokyo Mew Mew, I needed a new username. I do Not own Hetalia. Enjoy! and please comment. It makes me smile when you do!

* * *

Hetalia MD episode 16

Holy Rome stared out his window. He was about eleven. He thought of the "girl" of his dreams. Italy.

Hetalia opening.

"Hmm… I think I may need a new wardrobe of clothes," Georgia said rifling through clothes all made by Russia. "Did somebody say, clothes?" a voice said. Out of nowhere popped up France. "How did you get here?" Georgia asked. "I'm France. I'm everywhere," he said, "Now, let me rifle through some of your old clothes and see what I can find." "Ok Then," she said. "I will need the one you are wearing," he said. "NO YOU PERVERT!" Georgia screamed. "I have something else for you to wear temporarily," he said. He handed her a dress he used to wear and spin around in. She heard him out in the hallway as he rifled through years of traditional European/ Russian dresses. "Hmm… no. No. Absolutely not! Who the hell designed this?! Tacky. Too dark. Too light. Ooo! How old is this? This is nice. I'll save this as a maybe. Too fluffy. Ooo! This a beautiful. Finally something not tacky!" She poked her head out to see what was going on. "I think I see a trend," he said, "A lot of these clothes have ruffles, ribbons, medium sleeves, and are low cut. I think I may have found something." "I just hope it is an outfit Russia didn't make," she said. "Wow. Russia must be a pervert. A lot of your clothes are slutty," he said. "Hey!" she said, "if they were past a white dress with red trimming, they are either my ancestor's, or mine before Russia." "Anyways Try this on. By the way, has anyone told you you look a lot like Belarus?" France said. "I get that a lot. I still freak Russia out sometimes," she said. "Your hair is lighter though," he said. She tried on the dress. It was a sky blue with white ruffles starting from the shoulders going down to the bottom that curved to the back of the bottom of the dress. The front side of the skirt was white. There was a white ribbon on the chest. There was a light blue choker with it. There was lace on the bottom too. The sleeves were medium length with long cloth on the ends of the sleeves. "I think it suits you," said France. She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Russia also has a message for you," he said. She glared at him and said, "He can just go to-"

France: Hetalia

[Chibitalia]

(Narrator): The Holy Roman Empire eventually got weak when in his teenager years. Wow being a teenager sucks. Anyways he started getting pushed around by other countries. "Lover boy!" "Mockery of Rome!" "I'm taking my land back!" Countries such as Prussia, France, and Switzerland teased him. They then started beating him up. Every punch and kick got the best of him. Until one day he couldn't take it anymore. Something inside him changed. He let out a roar of rage. He then beat the crap out of all the people who had bullied him. He was panting when it was all over. The other countries were scared of him now. They all quivered at his boots. He glared at them and went away. (Narrator): Holy Rome couldn't stand it anymore since he lost to Prussia. He decided to take on a new name. "Holy Rome is too innocent. I want a name that strikes fear into people as they hear it," he said. His voice was deeper. He looked at the painting of his ancestor. "To be as successful as my ancestors. A name like my ancestors. Yes. A name like-" he said. The next day, Prussia went to rub in what he had concurred. He punched Prussia. "Quit your gloating," he said. His voice was deeper. "H- holy Rome?" Prussia said scared. "I go by a new name now. One based off of our ancestors," he said. "What is it? It can't compare to my name!" Prussia said. "I am," he said, "Germany."

Holy Rome: Hetalia

[Nekotalia]

Romanocat was starving. So was Itabby and San Mewrino who looked just like Itabby, but with a reddish tint. Romanocat pawed at his owner. Then he started jumping on him. The other two joined in. "Alright! I'm up!" Romano yelled. He groggily got up, and went to feed them.

Itabby: Ve- meow!

After eating, Itabby and San Mewrino went out on a walk. They saw Germouser sleeping in the alleyway. "Ve- meow! Germouser!" Itabby called. Germouser arched his back and let out a warning growl. "Oh. It's just you Itabby," he then growled. "Stop sleeping the day away! Let's go play!" Itabby meowed. "Nein I'm planning something," growled Germouser. "Please. Please please," begged Itabby. "Hey, didn't you have another cat with you?" Germouser asked. "Yeah. San Mewrin- NO!" Itabby flipped out. San Mewrino was walking in the middle of the road. Bicycles were running in every direction. A beige blur swiped her out of the way of an incoming bicycle. The large tomcat with fur around his collar area set the small cat down. "Nya nya nya nya! It's everyone's hero! Americat!" meowed the tom. "Thanks," she mewed. "Just a hero doing his job," meowed Americat. Germouser and Itabby ran over. "San Mewrino, are you ok?" Itabby panted. "I'm fine. This tom saved me," she mewed. "Americat is always here!" Americat said eminently.

Americat: Nya nyan!

Holy Rome ending


	17. episode 17

Well here it is. Yes, a new episode at 7:00 AM. I do not own tokyo mew mew

Hetalia MD episode 17

Switzerland was about 19 years old. He was in the middle of the thick, green rainforest with nothing but his rifle, and the clothes on his back. [Near the South Brazilian border…] "Stupid survival training camp. Oh well, once it's Friday I'll be out of here," he said. Then, he felt a pain in the back of his leg. He felt dizzy and hot. Then, he collapsed while the snake slithered away.

Hetalia opening.

Switzerland woke up in a what he thought was his home. It was classical, the furniture and design was much to his taste. This house almost looked just like his. Outside he saw windmills. "Oh you are awake," said a voice. He turned around to see a girl with hair a little lighter than his down to her back. She wore glasses. She was wearing a navy blue uniform skirt down to her knees. She also wore a white uniform short sleeved shirt with a button down on the top. She wore white socks. "Brazil and her snakes. Don't worry, I was able to make an antivenom," her voice was quiet and sweet but confident. "This place looks just like mine," he said. "I think this is a nice style," she said. "Where am I?" he asked. "Oh. I'm sorry. I am Uruguay. My place is known for its safety and neutrality," she said. "My country is also known for its neutrality. I am Switzerland," he introduced. [By the way, Uruguay is known as the Switzerland of South America.]

Uruguay: Hetalia

"You- you killed my father," said San Marino to Darth Vader. "No Feliciana," said Vader taking off his mask. It was Sweden. "I am your father." "NOOOOO!" she said. San Marino woke up. "Oh It was only a dream!" she said, "Sweden is so scary!"

San Marino: Hetalia

Romano went up to Germany. "Hello Mr. Potatoehead! I got something for you!" Romano said. "Oh?" said Germany. "You really got it coming to you now! Prepare  
to die the ancient pasta- loving way," he said. Germany was suddenly hit in the face with a tomato. Germany pelted with tomatoes. The tomatoes were hurling at him at 90 mph. They actually hurt when they hit. But the mighty German would not be defeated. Even when a tomato hit his nuts. He did not collapse, but the tomato storm kept coming. He had no choice to throw the beer bottle he had with him. He randomly threw it. Romano fell over. For the bottle had hit his nuts. "Curse you… Potato loving… b*****d," he squeaked as he collapsed finally waving a white flag. Germany's whole body was covered in tomatoes. (Narrator): and now you know beer always win against tomatoes. And that Germans have nuts of steel.

Germany: Hetalia

[A meeting of the Nordics] Denmark, as usual, got the meeting started. He was the loudest of the Nordics, after all. "Alright, what are we going to talk about?" Denmark said. The drinks went around the table. "I think we might have a productive meeting today," said Iceland. Norway was waiting for the meeting to start. "I think I heard a comment that we should make better candy," said Denmark. Finland was sleeping. Sweden tried to wake him up. "Hey! How come Finny gets to sleep at the meeting?" Denmark said. Sweden kept poking Finland but he wouldn't wake up. Denmark picked up his arm and let it go. It was like the dead. It was obvious he was still breathing though. He then did the same thing with his head. No reaction. He then pulled out his chair. He collapsed like a rag doll. "Wow. Poor Fin is really tuckered out," said Norway. "I wonder what he was doing the other night,"said Iceland. "Probably partying or with some girl," said Denmark. Norway picked up Finland and put him back in his seat, which was not that easy. "Do you really think an innocent face like that would be partying?" Norway asked. Denmark sniffed him. "He smells like… wood, factory, and Window cleaner?" Denmark said. "Maybe he was preparing for Christmas again," said Sweden. "Christmas?" Finland awoke with a start. "Oh sure, now you wake up!" Denmark said. "What were you doing last night Fin?" Norway asked. "I guess I got carried away with house work again," said Finland. "Shall we continue on with the meeting?" Sweden said. "Now about our so- called bad tasting candy," said Denmark. "What are they talking about? We make great candy!" Finland objected. "Thank you!" Denmark said.

Denmark: Hetalia

Russia glared at the evil face that was staring at him. The older man laughed. "I guess it's time for another battle," he said. "Your fight is with me, not anyone else!" Russia said. The man laughed. "You know, I will always be back for Canada," he said, "and of course, let's not forget a few of the Nordics." "Leave the Nordics alone Winter!" Russia growled. "I really don't like them. They can't freeze over because of the sea. I prefer you and Canada," he said. "Bring it on," he said, "General Winter."

Russia: Hetalia

[Nekotalia]

A cat with Grey and reddish orange fur, and yellow eyes was lying in a tree, sleeping. (Narrating): I am Bermudacat. I love climbing trees. Like any cat I love a good nap, but I feel I am a pushover at times. "Oy! Bermudacat!" Britaincat called. "What now?" she mumbled half awake. "Want to get some Catnip?" he asked. She ignored him and continued to sleep. "Oh c'mon! You know you want to," meowed Britaincat. "Fine!" Bermudacat gave in. {transition slide. A ton of cats are everywhere, rolling around, dazed in Catnip. Bermudacat just sighs then walks away.}

Bermudacat: Meow!

Russiacat tried walking up to a pretty medium- haired calico with a bow on each ear. "Hello," he meowed, "would you maybe like to-" She whacked him in the cranium. "Here let me show you," purred Itabby. He went up to some other she- cats and they instantly fell for him. "Now you try," he said. He tried to purr, but the calico showed no interest. Instead, the calico's friend seemed to take a lot of interest in him. Too much interest. Belaruscat chased him. "Help me!" he called.

Belaruscat: Meow!

Normal ending


	18. Episode 18

shhhhhh! i am posting this at midnight. i dont have school tomorrow. i do not own hetalia

Hetalia MD episode 18

Romano was in bed with a terrible fever. He was sweating uncontrollably. He looked sick to his stomach. "Hm. 40°C/105°F. That's not good," said Italy. (I know I have viewers from many places so I put both systems)

Hetalia opening.

"Don't worry Romano we'll get you help," said Italy. "Yeah. Sure like I can rely on you," said Romano.

[Poor Romano is sick] (Romano: I'm not sick!)

Italy said, "How about I call the doc-" "NO! Um, no need for a doctor. Heh heh," he said. "What's up with him?" San Marino asked. "Romano is scared of doctors," Italy said. "No I'm not! I'm just allergic to them!" Romano yelled. San Marino smiled. Romano sighed, "Its bad enough I'm stuck taking care of you two." He rose to his feet. "Alright! I will go make breakfast," he said. He took a few steps. The dizzy Italian fell over. "Romano. Please rest," said Italy. "Why? No use sleeping in I'm already up," he said. "Romano you don't look too good," San Marino said. "I'm always like this in the morning," said Romano. He stumbled downstairs to make breakfast. The two followed him. The smell of burning Marinara sauce. Romano's eyes were barely open. He was cooking a tomato in a frying pan. It was turning a crispy black. It was actually starting to melt and become deformed. He put the frying pan on the kitchen table in front of them. "Viola! Breakfast," he groaned. "Romano you're sick. Get some rest," San Marino said. "I'm not sick. I'm finnnnn-" he fell over. "Ok, that's it! Bed!" she said. She glared at him. He sighed. He went upstairs. "Should we call a doctor?" San Marino asked. "Why waste money? I'm not sick!" Romano called from upstairs. Italy went upstairs to Romano's room but he wasn't there. "Romano?" Italy asked. He saw the bathroom door was shut. He heard vomiting. "Um, Romano? Are you sure you're ok?" Italy asked. "Yeah… I'm fine. Honest," he said. "Should I stay home from the G8 meeting?" Italy asked. "No! Go please. I'm fine. I can take care of San Marino. Don't restrain yourself for me," he said. "Are you sure?" Italy asked. "Yes! Yes! Now hurry or you'll be late!" Romano said. Italy slowly left. San Marino came upstairs and pounded on the door. "Uncle Romano?" she said concerned. "I think I ate too much the other night," he said. "You ate one slice of pizza! Then you said you were too tired and then passed out," she said. "I told you I'm-" he stopped to vomit. "Screw this. I'm calling Spain," she said. "NO! Not Spain! Please don't let that annoying b*****d into this house!" Romano yelled. Romano continued vomiting. "I'm going out. Don't die on me," she said. She walked away. "Wait. Please tell me where you're going before you-" he heard the door shut. He sighed.

Romano: Hetalia

"Finland?" Helsinki asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you have to work so hard? Why don't you take a break?" she asked. "I need to prepare for Christmas early. If I delay till December I wouldn't sleep for a month!" Finland said, "Oh Helsinki, I need to ask you something," he asked. "Yes Finland," she said. "You never really call me big brother often?" Finland asked. "Um I don't know. Do you want to be called that?" Helsinki asked. "Well, I kind of like it," Finland said. "Alright, I'll start calling you that if you take it easy," she said. "Ok. Deal," he said.

Finland: Hetalia

San Marino was walking back from the store. She had medicines, and everything she thought she'd need. "Hello La mia perla!" a voice called. Oh s***! It's Holy See! Just what I need right now! San Marino thought. A boy around her age with red hair, blue eyes, wearing a white button down shirt with a red jacket and black pants. He was about an inch or two (the American system more accurately described him) taller than her, but then again, San Marino was a midget. "Well well, what are you doing?" Holy See said with a smirk. "The country you happen to live in is sick!" she said. "Last time I checked, my Grandpa was fine," he said. "Oh, well my great- grandpa Rome founded the soil you're standing on! And I'm talking about Southern Italy not you stupid old man!" San Marino said. "Well, Vatican City is concerned with you guys," he said. "I'm fine! In fact I can make it on my own if I wanted to! And you're not even Vatican City! Just some pompous city-state," San Marino said. "Oh I'm more than just a city- state," he said backing San Marino into a wall. "I'm not as nice and innocent as I appear," he said. He handed her a vibrant red rose. Her eyes widened. She was pretty freaked out. She yanked on his curl. "OWWW!" Holy See whined, "Don't touch that! That really really hurt!" "You're not the boss of me. I'm not so nice at times either," she said with a smirk. She went for the curl again. He pinned her hands against the wall with a strong force. "Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," he said. He smiled maliciously. His eyes grew wide. San Marino cowered in fear. She tried to run, but he blocked her. "HELP ME!" she tried to scream but he muffled her out so it was just a "HE-". "Oh come on! Why don't you give in? Or I'll pummel you into the ground! And then you'll be dead by the time I'm done with you!" Holy See said. He tried to go for the punch. She ducked as his fist hit the wall. He whimpered for a second. His second punch got her right in the shoulder. "Holy See snap out of it! This isn't you! You are annoying and stupid and sweet and innocent as well as strict! What has gotten into you?!" San Marino said. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice yelled. Holy See stopped. Romano went up to them in his pajamas, and peeled Holy See off of her with all his energy. "Control yourself!" Romano said. He slapped him with a very powerful force of whatever energy he had left. Holy See closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had his usual innocent look to him. "What just happened?" Holy See asked. "Ok you two need to learn about something very serious," Romano sighed.

Holy See: Hetalia

China was asleep. But he was sweating, tossing, and turning. "No… please DON'T! Get away from me aru!" China's breathing got faster. "No! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ARU YO! NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" China screamed. Beijing quickly ran in and hit him in the head with a wok. "Not the pickaxe aru!" China screamed as he woke up. "Did you have another nightmare?" Beijing asked. China nodded. "Was it the one about Russia again?" she asked. He nodded. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about the dream that kept occurring. Beijing left the room.

China: Hetalia Aru!

"Oh my gosh! I feel so ashamed. I can't believe I did that!" Holy See said. "Oh 'Mr. I never do anything bad' is acting up again," San Marino teased. Holy See shot her a glare. "Your life isn't the church and government! I could easily get horrible publicity. I feel I'm in ruins," he said. "Oh you are such a priss!" San Marino said as she lightly smacked him on the head. "Well, at least IM not the only thing boring in Northern Italy," he said. "You take that back!" San Marino yelled. "I only speak the truth! Long live Vatican City!" Holy See said. "Well, I'm a country. You're just a lackey to an old man in Southern Italy," she said. "Vatican City is more successful than you'll ever be. Plus he's the only thing interesting in Southern Italy," he said. "Hey!" Romano said. "Fancy boy!" "Primitive!" "Priss!" "Dirty Street rat!" "Royal Vatican *sswh*l*!" "You're as boring as a stick!" "Funny thing, you're the one who's always acting like you have a stick up your-" Romano went over to the two and gripped their curls. "ENOUGH! Now, after what we just discussed, do you want me to pull these?" Romano said. "No Romano," they both said. "Good, now apologize to each other!" Romano said. "Deeply sorry," Holy See said. Romano released his curl. "Butt kiss," San Marino mumbled. Romano tightened his grip. "Hey!" she said. "Hey! Do you want me to yank this?!" he said. "Noooo! Please! I'm very sorry about what happened," she said. He let go. He turned to Holy See. "You should get back to the old man," he said. Holy See left. "As long as you get back to bed! I've got medicine because you still look pale and feel hot," she said. "I told you I'm not-" She grabbed his curl. She looked him deep in the eyes. Romano sighed, "Fine. I guess I am sick. I feel like crap, ok?" She smiled, "Let's get you home."

San Marino: Hetalia.

China was out in the garden. Hong Kong was keeping a careful eye on the old man. China bent over. He heard a crack. "AIYA!" China cried. Hong Kong came to his aid. "China, please rest! I'll finish it," he said. "No no. I'm fine aru," he said. "You're getting old, it's ok to rest," he said. "I am not that old aru," he scowled. "Please just rest," he was starting to lose patience. China sighed. He left the garden. After Hong Kong was finished, he went to go Check up on China. He found him sleeping in the middle of the dirt pathway to his house. Hong Kong sighed and carried him inside.

Hong Kong: Hetalia

It was night. San Marino was already asleep, and Romano was just barely starting to feel better. Italy had just come home. He entered the bedroom. "Hey, how are you Feeling?" he asked. "Like sh*t," groaned Romano. "Don't worry about moving, I can sleep on the couch," said Italy. Romano then told him what happened. "Oh, poor girl," he said. "The thing that bothers me is that I'm always cleaning up your messes! You couldn't just control yourself! You had to get-" started Romano. "Hey! She pulled my curl! Afterwards, I regretted it but I'm glad that it happened. I love San Marino. She's so much like her father," he said. After the two brothers said goodnight, Italy went into San Marino's room. She was already asleep of course. He then kissed her on the forehead. "Buona notte mia figlia bella," he said quietly. Then, he left.

Normal ending.


	19. Episode 19

Hetalia MD 19

(NOTE: I made a mistake in episode 4. Malaysia's hair is black with a purple- ish tinge)

Georgia was on the phone. "Hello, America… it's me, Georgia… yeah yeah, I am um, psyched as you say, I guess….. well we'll discuss it at the meeting….. sure we can talk about Russia…. oh what is that problem?…oh, um, I'm not sure how I can help in that situation… first of all I barely know too much of your so called Wac Burgers… … oh, well I'm sorry but my life doesn't revolve around food… ok I'll just see you in a little while ok? … okay then, good bye."

Hetalia opening

China was in the middle of one Brazil's massages. The beautiful woman loved to visit him. They were #1 partners in trade, after all. "Hello China! I decided to make a surprise visit!" called a cheery voice. "Aiya! Oh no it's Malaysia aru. I wasn't expecting h- AIYAA!" China yelled. He was not expecting a visitor at this hour. "China! What the hell are you doing?" she said alarmed. "I-I will be there shortly aru," he said. He turned to Brazil. "Please hide aru! She gets jealous aru!" China said. Brazil hid behind the massage table. Malaysia came in just as China tied his robe. Even though Malaysia was raised by Thailand, she most certainly was not like him at all. "Hello China! I brought some exotic fruits," she said. He sighed. "I was in the middle of something aru," he said. "Oh. I was very bored. Thailand never does anything but paint and stuff like that. He never wants to do anything fun like football," she said. "I'm kind of busy today aru," he said. "Oh, we'll then I'll-" she then spotted Brazil. "Hey! What are you doing with this girl? Poor China. She didn't do anything to you, did she?" she said. "Hey! He needed a massage. His back is really bad," said Brazil. "Yeah yeah Latino," she said. This outraged Brazil. "La- ti- no?! Listen here Cadela I am no Latino. I do not speak Spanish. I have no ties to Spain!" Brazil yelled. "Brazil please calm down aru!" China said. "Well I still don't know what you're doing here with her China," she said. "I told you my back is in horrible condition aru," he said. "I know that, but what would someone so plastic know about massages?" she asked. "Excuse me? What the hell did you just say?!" Brazil said. She was as red as a rambutan. "I don't want you around China with your plastic body. And put On a shirt," she spat. "Malaysia that's enough aru," said China. Brazil was cooking mad. "Take it back and I won't hurt you," she said. She shook her head. "I'm warning you cadela, take it back or you're dead," she warned. "C'mon guys, you two are normally friends aru," he said. "Stay out of this!" Malaysia said. Brazil grabbed the wok in the corner. The two were on each other like two male beta fish. China sighed.

China: Hetalia aru!

"Bermuda it's about time you go to a world meeting," said Britain. "But I thought you said only countries could go and that I'm your territory and I don't count," she said. "Well, you are very important in international fares and I want you to see what it's like to be a country so that you won't Rebel against me like America," he said. "Let's go!" he said.

Britain: Hetalia.

The meeting was packed. Countries everywhere were chatting away. The meeting was supposed to start at noon. It ended up starting at one o'clock. "K- Korea? What are you doing here aru?" China asked. "Sorry, the Korean government banned me. But I'm back DA- ZE!" he said hugging China. Russia was staring at Georgia while Belarus was staring at him. America walked over to Russia. "To be honest, I don't think that country will last another 15 years," whispered America. "I know, da?" For one the two agreed on something. Belarus glared at America. "Get away from him you b*st*rd! I also don't need you messing with my country," she said. Canada was actually hiding. He was hiding from the Justin Beiber fan girls. Greece of course was sleeping. Germany was trying to get everyone to shut up. Bermuda watched in horror of the somewhat bloody battle between England and France. Then France and Germany went to battle it out. Uruguay and Brazil were just calmly chatting about something random when Poland popped up in between the two. "Hey like, what's up?" he said. The two just left to go talk somewhere else. "Hey! Where's Vatican City?" San Marino asked as she saw Holy See. "Technically I'm the country. He's the city," he said. San Marino glared at him. Malaysia had her arms wrapped around Chinas right leg. Korea had the left. And so, yet another unsuccessful meeting.

[Nekotalia]

Finlandcat was lying next to a caramel colored longhaired cat with a ribbon collar of Helsinki's coat of arms and she had a tiny crown barrette on the left side of her ear. They were soaking up the sun. "Oh I wish I could stay here all day, but unfortunately I have a meeting," he meowed. "Can't you stay a little longer?" she purred. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm almost late!" he meowed as he ran off. She sighed. (Helsinki narrating) _I am Helsinkitty. My brother Finlandcat works so hard. When he leaves for a meeting, I have no choice but to wander around. But I don't mind. There is always something happening._ She then saw a cat with a bag on his head. But this cat was a very large, muscular tom. "H-Hello! Why do you have a bag on your head?" she mewed. The cat turned around. The face on the bag looked evil and scary, even though it was supposed to be a smiley face. The eyes were sinister. "It hides my identity. Why? It looks cool right?" he said. He was intimidating. She actually thought the bag was kind of silly, but she didn't dare say that out loud. This cat was scary. She fled. The cat didn't seem to care. She didn't notice where she was going. So she ran into something. It was big brown and very fluffy. The massive cat also had a huge nose. She quivered in fear. She had bumped into Russicat.  
[to be continued…]

Normal ending.

America was on his laptop. He was on . His curiosity unfortunately got the best of him. "Aw dude! Just…just no! Sick! Dude I would so not do that!" he said. Britain came by. "Hey America, what are you looking at?" he asked. He then stared in horror at the screen. "EW! What kind of idiot writes this? Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it of you wanker!" he yelled.

**I do net own Hetalia. I hope u liked it. Please comment. Or you will watch German Sparkle Party! My two friends were fighting, so that's what the Brazil and Malaysia scene was for. One friend was being totally unreasonable. Tell me If you want to see bloopers from autocorrect and/or a deleted scene. So recently i had a weird dream about Poland. I was Lithuania. NO I DO NOT SHIP THEM! It was a friend relationship. It was so weird. Then again, i have veen writing my Halloween Special and right now I'm focusing on Lithuania. Right now, my Halloween special is my most popular story. One thing i think is awesome is that I've almost written 20 episodes. I'll give you a little hint on what's coming up. Right now in History we are learning about the Persian Wars. If someone wants to help me make an OC for Sparta or Assyria, you can. Yes I am bringing in a Sparta. Danke to all people that actually read this.**


	20. Episode 20

HMD episode 20

(Persia narrating) Greetings. I am known as the Persian Empire. There are many tales of my adventures. I'll tell you over time.  
[The Wonderous Adventures of Persia.]

Hetalia opening.

America was heading a meeting. Everyone was really freaked out when he walked in the room this morning. "Um… America," said Britain. "What?" he asked. "Um…" he pointed to his eyes. America was confused. "Can you see well?" asked France. "You're creeping me out dude," he said. "America, your glasses are gone aru," said China. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys something," he said. America looked a little sick. "Ever since Obama won the election, Texas Is thinking of ceding from the union," he said. All were stunned. "We'll it'll be weird seeing you without glasses," said Britain.

America: Hetalia!

[Nekotalia]  
Helsinkitty stared up at the enormous cat. "Oh, hello. Do you want to become one with my country little one. Become one with Russia. My master needs friends," he meowed. She shivered. "You there! Shoo!" a voice yelled. The big cat fled. Helsinkitty was picked up by a human. "Aww, did the big bad Russian kitty hurt you? Don't worry, I have something to help," the woman then went inside. When she came out, she had a saucer of milk with her. "Here you go little one. You're very small so you have to be careful in a big world like this," she said.

Helsinkitty: Meow!

[The Persian Wars]  
[Persia versus Assyria. Ancient kingdoms.]

Persia here. Ok this was around about 3000-4000 years ago, so yeah. I'm a little rusty on this story. Anyways you ever hear of this one guy Assyria? Yeah he was one of the most terrifying empires of the ancient world. He was very aggressive. Which would explain all the heart attacks. Well one day, Assyria the jerk went and took all of Ancient Palestine. I'm like "Hey! You *sswh*l*s have gone far enough. I'll challenge you for that land." And he laughed. He said I didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Sure enough, I won! But it was a very very small worthless piece of land, what was I going to do with that? So I decided to give it back to Palestine. And that's the Assyria story.

Persia: Hetalia!

Normal ending

Britain and America are still staring at the computer, traumatized by the M fanfic. "Bonjour! What are you doing?" France said. "America found a messed up fanfic," said Britain. "Oh let me see," he said. He started reading. He smiled. "Ohonhonhonhon! Ohonhonhonhonhon!" France just sat there with a creepy face laughing.

[to be continued maybe…]

Ek het nie Hetalia. So the next episode may be delayed because I'm traveling to the middle of nowhere to visit Mein Großmutter. Just giving a heads up. sorry the episode is so short, i Kind of have writer's block :..(


	21. Episode 21

Hetalia MD 21

Japan was eating his bento. He stared out into the city. Little did he know, two other nations were right behind him. Well, they weren't exactly nations. "Do you think he's alright?" Osaka asked. A girl with Blue hair, golden cat eyes, and black school girl uniform was in the bushes next to him. She was about 4'8''. "I have a feeling he'll be okay. He is Japan. We need to learn to rely on him," she said.

Tokyo: Hetalia!

It was night out. Switzerland went to go visit his friend Uruguay. He couldn't see his map though. And that was to be his downfall. He walked into what he assumed was Uruguay's house. She told him in the letter to come right on. All the sudden, it got darker and he felt something heavy on his head. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! He then collapsed. Brazil with a large cooking pot and wooden spoon in her hand only stared in horror at what she had done. "Oops," she said blushing.

Hetalia theme.

Georgia looked out the window. She looked depressed. She sighed, "Is it true I'm not going to last another 15 years? That's what everyone else says." She then stood up. "No! I don't care what everyone says! I am strong, independent nation! And I will not submit to Russia again!" she said triumphantly. [Keep telling yourself that Georgia.]

Georgia: Hetalia!

"Hey China I have a present for you!" America said. It was in a huge box that was bigger than him. "Is it then nine trillion dollars you owe me aru?" China asked. "Um… it's much better," said America. China loosened the ribbon expecting Hello Kitty. Instead popped up South Korea. "DA-ZE!" he cried. China screamed. "I talked to the Korean government and they let him in. How cool is that?!" America said. China was mortified.

South Korea: Hetalia!

America was stuffing his face with turkey and mashed potatoes and gravy. Japan was just standing there in shock. "America?" he asked. "Oh hey dude. I love thanksgiving!" America replied. "Thanksgiving?" Japan was confused. "It's a holiday here where Americans pig out on mass loads of food without feeling guilty about anything!" he explained. "Turkey?"

America Ending.

England and America were still staring at the computer. Russia and China came along. "M rated yaoi bromance fanfics. BAAAAAAD!" America said. "You are such a wimp aru," said China. "Ok fine!" America said. He typed up something on the computer. "Here read this!" he said. The two read the screen. China's face matched his clothes. Russia's evil aura surrounded him. The computer screen then exploded. "You git! You owe me a new laptop!" England said.  
**  
I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING! I was in the middle of nowhere for a few days. I'm so sorry. There is absolutely no wifi! I hope it won't happen for a while. I do not own Hetalia.**


	22. Episode 22

HMD episode 22

Russia shivered. "Why is my winter always so cold?" he asked himself. He heard a laugh. Beside him was A girl who Appeared to be 13 years old she had Fair skin, sky blue eyes, and dark chesnut hair in 2 short pigtails. She was 5'4, pretty skinny, and wore an oversize blue sweater with a furry hood and gold buttons and a white maple leaf in the Left corner, black short-shorts, and black mukluks. "You think your winter is bad? You should see mine," she said, "I may be a kid as you say, but I get the worst of the winter other than the poles and Greenland. I am Nunavut. I am slightly farther north than you are." "You are part of Canada, da?" he asked. She nodded. "You win. So, what Do you want to do now?" he asked. "I don't know, Canada never lets me have any fun. I say we invade Alaska," she said. For being part of Canada, she was not quiet or shy. He thought for a second, "Okay!"

Hetalia opening.

"Hey Opium! I hear your eyebrows scare small children aru," said China.  
"Again with my eyebrows! I'm fine. No thank you!" he snapped.  
"Really? You know I could help aru. I could wax them for you aru!" she said. He raised a bushy eyebrow. She winced. "It may take a lot of work aru," he said.

China: Hetalia aru!

"Ready?" China said. Britain was in the chair. "I don't know. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. "Years of practice aru. What do you think?" he snapped. "Maybe Brazil should do this. After all she is a specialist," he said. He then put the wax on a part of his eyebrow. Britain winced. He then put the waxing strip on it. "Ready?" China said ripping the strip off. Britain yelped. "Bloody hell! That hurts!" he said. "Oh don't be such a baby aru!" he said. he did the same thing again. Then after a while, he moved on to the other eyebrow. Then Britain couldn't take it. His eyebrows were different. Instead of five lines, there were four. He just walked out. China still laughed at how thick his eyebrows were before he came in.

Britain: Hetalia

Lithuania heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Russia. He screamed. "Listen Lithuania, I'm really sorry about how I treated you when you worked for me. I did not mean to treat you so horribly," he said. Lithuania was very confused and scared. "Russia, it's December, not April," he said, "Are you feeling okay?" "I am feeling perfectly fine Lithuania. I just don't want you to go through with anything like that," he said. More confusion. (Box with arrow) [He just found out Lithuania has the highest suicide rate in the world.]

Lithuania: Hetalia.

[Chibitalia]

Narrator: After Germany changed his name he turned very cold. But one day an unknown accident happened and he lost the memories of his childhood. All he remembered was his name and studies. He did have one or two memories with Prussia though. Poor Holy Rome/ Germany didn't even remember Italy. So that is why if you ask him, he can't tell you anything of his childhood.

Holy Rome Ending.

Italy was on his laptop. He was bored so he was looking up M rated fanfics on

[To be continued…]

Я не з'яўляюся ўладальнікам Hetalia.


	23. Episode 23

HMD episode 23

"Hey America! Do you mind if I make you some pasta?" Italy asked. Free food? America couldn't say no to that.

"Dude that would be totally awesome!" America exclaimed. [Hours later]

"I know you like everything supersized so I made this extra large!" Italy said. America stared in amazement at the HUGE bowl of pasta.

(Narrator:) In Garden Grove, USA, the largest bowl of pasta was made. It weighed 6,253 kg. (If your not on the metric system, that's 13,786 pounds). Holy Pasta!

Italy: Hetalia!

America now had a lifetime supply of pasta, so he was bored and decided to go to one of his cities, Chicago. He found Poland there.

"Poland? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I like, live here part Time now. Nice place you have here," he said.

(Narrator:) did you know, other than Warsaw, Chicago is the city that has more Polish people than anywhere else in the world? Even more than other cities in Poland.

"I like, totally made Warsaw your capital!" he said.

Hetalia opening.

Turkey heard a knock on his door.

"I wonder who that is," he said. He opened the door. It was a giant wooden horse. Turkey was furious. "JERKULES! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS!" Turkey lost it. He went to the horse and tore it apart until he found Greece. He then beat the crap out of him. [Censored for violence]

Turkey: Hetalia!

When Greece was out of the hospital, he heard a knock on his door. He found a giant wooden cat. Greece immediately accepted it. The tag said: Sorry about that, Turkey. He opened the inside. There were too many cats to count. But that night when he went to sleep, the door inside the cat opened and rained out kittens. Turkey swam his way through the felines. He then came out of the giant cat. He went to Greece's bedroom. He smiled. Then, he beat the crap out of him again.

Turkey: Hetalia!

America went up to China.

"Yo China, I notice you say aru all the time. Why do you say it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about aru?" China said.

"You just said it,"

"What are you talking about aru. When do I say that aru?"

"Dude you just said it!"

"But I don't get it aru yo, what are you implying aru?"

"Ugh! Forget it!"

Normal ending.

Romano and Italy are talking. Romano glares at Italy. "You do know you have to tell her sometime."

[To be continued…]

23 is mien favorite number, so that's why I wanted to make this one special. I am only going to episode 30. I am sorry! So post your OCs ASAP.


	24. Episode ?

HMD?

Hetalia opening.  
Starts spazzing out. The song, Always with you, comes on. The five Nordics appear.

"Hey, guess what?!" Denmark said, "We got our own show!"

"Well, it's more like a news station," said Iceland.

"We hope you enjoy it," said Finland.

Narrator: It's the Nordic 5 news! With… Finland on weather. Sweden on sports and entertainment. Our man on the scene, Iceland. And now, here are our coanchors, Denmark and Norway!

"God aften! These are some recent stories!" Denmark said loudly, "GREAT NEWS FOR ME! Denmark was voted the worlds best climate advocate!"

"You're so loud," said Norway, "Our friend Iceland has been flat out broke recently.(A "Shut up!" is heard from Iceland in the background.) And just in the month of November, there have been 15 earthquakes there. Poor Icy!" A card is passed to Norway. "Oh I'm sorry. It wasn't 15 earthquakes. It was 15,000. Not kidding. Wow," he said, "Finland has issued an international arrest warrant for a Russian-speaking couple from one of the Baltic countries after they absconded together with their child to avoid the infant's seizure by social services.  
Last autumn, officials tried to seize the boy after someone reported that he had fallen down on the floor from a sofa. Finnish rights campaigner Johan Backman says he suspects another fabrication at work. (Voice of Russia, Interfax)"

"Norway and Sweden are in a big competition for oil! They're in an argument over it right now!" Denmark said.  
Norway glared at him, "However, Iceland and Jan Mayern, welcome drillers. Also, Unfortunately, whale hunting still continues in the Faroe Islands," said Norway, "the Faroe Islands first demonstrate the 'Worlds First' Smart Grid."

"CO2 levels rise in Svalbard," said Denmark, "And I think that's it. We'll head over to Finland with the Weather."

"Thanks!" Finland said, "here on the weather, we talk about weather in the cities with irotic names." A map of Norway pops up. "Today (12/14/12) in Hell, it is -9°C and perfectly clear and sunny." A map of America's northwest cost comes up. "In Idiotville, it is sunny and 4°C with a 30-40% chance of rain." A map of Turkey comes up. "In Batman, it is currently 9°C with a 40% chance of rain." Map moves to Spain. Finland cracks up a bit, but it's barely noticeable. "In Poo," Finland chuckles a bit, "It is currently 12°C and raining. Ugh. Rain." A map of Austria pops up. Finland bursts out laughing. "In- in Fu-" he continues laughing. Sweden comes in.

"In F'cking, 'ustria 't tis 2°C 'nd p'rtly cl'dy," he said, "N'w ta 'nt'rt'nm'nt." He returns to his spot. "N' n'ws f'r n'w. I'll t'rn ta 'cel'nd n'w f'r 'pd'tes 'n Kolko's st'r'es." Iceland comes into view.

"Recently Kolko has to study for Final exams. There MAY not be a new episode next week, but she'll try. She is on a massive writer's block, so that's why she wrote this. If you like it please comment," said Iceland, "The Halloween special is finally drawing to a conclusion. But there is still her LietxBel fanfic. Anyways, she also has a new poll on What Hetalia pairing is your favourite? She would like you all to vote. Right now the most votes are tied between Spain/Romano and Sweden/Finland." (Finland says, "Wait, WHAT?!") "If you like these news stations and want an OC to appear on them, she is taking PMs and may go to episode 30. Or if you REALLY like it, 50. That's all for today! Kolko does not own Hetalia."

Exit music.


	25. Episode 25

Okay, in history class, we had to write a paper about a hero. I decided to have some fun and make it Hetalia based. My teacher didn't know what Hetalia was so i went through with it. Sorry if it's really cheesy. But it was an assignment (which i got an 1/A- on by the way). So, i hope you like it and I'm sorry about not having anything else. I have lots of studing to do for final exams. but i will make up for it. Yes this was submitted to my teacher. I do not own Hetalia. Only the beginning part isn't part of the story. Here i can introduce my the OC and bring in an OC that hasn't had much screentime. Where the title starts until "the end" is my essay.

~Kolko

* * *

[Somewhere in Derbyshire, England] There was a house. There was a sixteen year old girl in bed sick. She had Shoulder length Aurburn Hair, Blue/Green eyes, Freckles and is 5ft 4in. Is often seen in a WWII RAF Woman's Uniform or a dress similar to Fem England's. She had a fever and decided to stay in bed today.

"Hi! Why so down?" asked Flying Mint Bunny.

"I'm sick," she said. The flying green rabbit flew circles around her head. She was able to cheer up a little bit. Then, someone unexpectantly burst through the door.

"Konichiwa!" said Tokyo as she burst in and scared the life out of Derbyshire. "If you don't know me I am Tokyo. I got a call from France saying a friend of his friend was sick."

"Thanks, but-"

"Oh, I am sorry if i startled you," she said, "Hmm, maybe doing majic isn't the right thing to do here. How about I tell you a story? Stories are always awesome."

Hetalia opening.

The Hero

Seven of the heros lay there helpless. They couldn't move. They could only watch as Gilbert prepared to kill his brother Ludwig. Feliciano sighed. Would he fail to save everyone from the Aissurp Empire? Without the queen, the king was helpless to an invasion. But what could he do? He was too terrified. Feliciano then flashed back to when this all started.

A long time ago there was a small town called Hetalia. People from all around the world lived there. The town had a kingdom and a ruler. There was King Roderich and Queen Elizabeta. They had a beautiful daughter, Princess Bella. However, there are eight men that are also important to our story, with many conflicts between them. The first is Alfred F. Jones, who thinks of himself as the "hero" of the town. Alfred was very self-confident. He did great deeds around the world and bragged of his conquests. His older brother, Arthur Kirkland, was also pompous and kept telling his brother how his stories were rubbish. However, no one cared what Arthur said, since Alfred's stories were too interesting. Authur loved to eat and he also liked bragging about how amazing he was. Another townsman, Francis Bonnefoy was a charming man. Arthur and he hated each other and would constantly fight. Francis always won over the girl, for he was very fortunate with his looks. He had many siblings, and not to mention, countless girlfriends.

There was an also man who was a prestigious businessman, named Ivan Braginski. He was a very powerful man who had almost as much power as the king and queen. He appeared to be very gregarious, but he was truly cruel. He had people that worked for him. Although his workers, Eduard, Ravis, and Toris, were well paid, they were tortured by Ivan, Ivan's family was very dysfunctional. His older sister, Katyusha was never around and was always being bullied by her boss. His little sister, was obsessed with Ivan. Natalia always hung around him and normally followed him wherever he went. It was like she was infatuated with him.

Another man, Yao Wang, who was an expert Chinese martial artist, was an easy going guy. He loved to cook and loved anything cute or unique. Though, people always asked too many favors of him, he still helped people and always smiled. However, his brother, kept his distance. Yao and Kiku Honda weren't technically brothers, but Yao took care of him when he was a child. Kiku was more peaceful and rarely spoke at all. He was very anti-social.

A famous general of a previous war, Ludwig Beilschmidt, lived nearby. He was a tough, strong, and harsh man. He was friendly towards people, but there were some people who just got on his nerves. He sometimes had anger management issues. He had an older brother named Gilbert. Gilbert was much more arrogant than even Alfred. He would always brag about how awesome he was and how no one in the world compared to him.

The one guy Ludwig hated most was his neighbor about two doors down. There lived our true hero, Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano was a wimp. He was always a klutz and very annoying. He loved to cook and always made good pasta but he would talk endlessly. He wouldn't last a second in the army. He'd always surrender or run away.

It was an average day in Hetalia. All the sudden, Feliks Łukasiewicz, a man who was extremely feminine and owned a pony farm, yelled, "Run! It's the enemy!" Another town called Aissurp was a bitter rival of Hetalia. The leader of this army was none other than Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Beside him was this King of Aissurp, Sadiq Adnan. The king was a prestigious and entertaining man, but he was egotistical. He always wore a white mask to conceal his identity. Surprisingly, Sadiq didn't brag like he usually did. In fact, this time, he didn't talk at all which was unusual for him. Gilbert's men rode and snatched up a group of Hetalians. Ludwig was not going to let that happen. Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, and Alfred beat up most of the men from Aissurp, but the opposing men were still able to grab four hostages. They then heard a little girl's scream. "Big Brother! Help!" she cried.

"Lili!" cried Basch Zwingli. Basch was a farmer who was over protective of his land. He would shoot all trespassers, even if they claimed to be friends or even if it was the King. The second one captured was Ivan's sister, Katyusha. They then took Ivan's worker Toris, because his hair was quite long and they thought he was a girl. The final hostage was surprisingly the queen of Hetalia. Gilbert always had a crush on Elizabeta. All were shocked that the army of men actually captured the queen. She was a very tough woman.

"Suckers! Surrender to Aissurp or we shall sacrifice these women to our gods!" taunted Gilbert.

"You shall be sacrificing no one to your imaginary gods! You Demon! Now hand them over before I unleash the mighty power of the rifles," said King Roderich. "Ooo! We're so scared!" he taunted further.

Basch raised his rifle. "Now now. Do you want to shoot your sister?" Gilbert mocked. Basch put down the rifle in defeat. "Hand them over or I'll release the hounds!" said Bella. "I'm sure we can provide them with snacks," said Gilbert holding up Katyusha. Natalia couldn't take it anymore. She hated her sister, but she couldn't stand to see Ivan so unhappy. She decided to try to set Toris free. She charged at Gilbert, only to end up being captured. Then, Gilbert and his men drove away.

"As a tradition we must send eight brave civilians. I will choose the names randomly out of this bowl. Let us begin. Emil Steilsson please come forward and pick the names," said Roderich. The quiet, tall man came up and selected the names one by one. The first name was no surprise. "Alfred F. Jones," he said. Alfred was ecstatic. "Next, Kiku Honda." He announced. Kiku was surprised that his name was chosen. One by one he went through the names. "Arthur Kirkland. Francis Bonnefoy. Ivan Braginski. Yao Wang." The next one everyone was relieved to hear. "Ludwig Beilschmidt," he said. All cheered louder than they did for the others. "And last, but not least, the final warrior will be…" he began. The next thing he said made everyone fall to silence. "Feliciano Vargas."

All were in shock. Out of all the people, how could they pick such a weak man? His grandfather was one of the greatest warriors of all time, but none of his courage resided within Feliciano. Then again, his brother was also captured a month ago; therefore, he may be a bit more aggressive. At that moment, Feliciano looked scared, yet had a promising look on his face. "I will not let you down sir!" he said. The king smiled, but in his head he thought, _we're doomed._ "I give to you your eight warriors," he said. All clapped, mostly for Ludwig and Alfred. _Maybe we can rescue his brother while we're at it, _thought Ludwig; _maybe he won't be so bad._

They took a day to gather up things. They also said their goodbyes. "Dad, I'll miss you," said Arthur's son Peter, "Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry; this is too dangerous for you. If I don't come back, I leave you to Mr. Berwald Oxenstierna," he said. Meanwhile, all the ladies were crying over Francis. "Ladies. Ladies. I'll be back," Francis said.

Ivan was saying good bye to his other two workers. "Before I go I want to ask Ravis something. Why are you so short?" he asked. "Well, sir, maybe it's because you are always beating me down." Yao and Kiku were saying good-bye to their brothers, Kaoru and Im Yong Soo. Im Yong Soo was a hugger, and would not let go of Yao. While this was going on, Ivan was stretching out Ravis. With the young man's lower half in one hand and his upper half in the other, he said teasingly, "Streeeeetch! Streeeeeeeeetch!" Ravis did not enjoy it. "Oh, the tea is done," said Eduard as he left. "Don't worry sire, I'll have everything under control," said Ludwig. Alfred was saying good bye to his little pal, Tony.

Before Feliciano left, his grandfather gave him a box he said only to open in case of emergency. Then, the men set off on their quest.

The men traveled rough terrain for days on end. At one point, they had to carry Feliciano. Then, they finally decided to stop for a while. One night, after they finished eating Feliciano's pasta, they heard a rustling. They prepared for a bear attack. Instead, out of the bushes, came Ivan's sister, Katyusha. She looked dirty and a little scuffed up. "Katyusha! How did you escape?" asked Ivan. "It's a long story," she said. "We've got time," said Alfred. They all sat down to listen.

"They put us all in chains. All with different foreign locks. We had no idea how we were going to escape. Then, Natalia had an idea. Katyusha, your lock,' she said. 'What about it?' I asked. 'It's just like brother's bedroom door lock. I might be able to break you out. I'm used to picking these kinds of locks,' she said. So she picked my lock and told me to go get the keys to the others. I tried, but I got in a scuffle with Sadik. He was horrible at fighting. I expected him to be much tougher. But he pushed off the vehicle onto the road. So I walked for a day or two and then I found you guys," she explained. "I need to change my lock when I get home," said Ivan. "So now that you're here, do you want to help rescue everyone?" offered Kiku. "I guess so," she said. All put their hands in the middle. Alfred counted off. "One, two, three. HETALIA!"

They journeyed on. For days and days they surpassed rough terrain. "Why are they our enemies if they live so far away?" asked Francis. They finally came up to the city of Aissurp. Then all the sudden, everything went black. Katyusha and the men woke up in a dark field. They heard an evil laugh. "Be prepared to die!" said Gilbert. "Gah! I don't want to die! Please let me go I didn't ask for this!" said Feliciano. He sent out a large mass of weird creatures. They were shaped like people, but they were all pure white and faceless. They also had a string with a green light attached to their heads. "Attack!" commanded Gilbert. The blobs sprang into action. So did everyone else but Feliciano. Alfred just beat them to ashes. But then Arthur was wiped out by the light on their heads. "The light is a stunner," said Yao. He was also stunned.

One by one, all were stunned except Ludwig, Katyusha, and Feliciano who was hiding behind a giant rock. "Ludwig look out!" yelled Katyusha. She then got stunned. Gilbert then pinned Ludwig to the ground. "It's time I exterminate you, dear brother. You don't know how long I have been waiting to do this," he said. Gilbert raised his sword. Feliciano opened the box. There was a golden magic marker inside. He uncapped it. A golden light illuminated the battlefield. A familiar heavenly tune played. "What's this?" hissed Gilbert. All the blobs were gone. Gilbert was shocked. "This still won't prevent me from killing you!" he said. Then, a sword went through Gilbert's forearm. He turned around and saw Sadiq. Sadiq took off his mask. It was a man who looked a lot like Feliciano, but with brown hair. He had a spray tan that covered everywhere but the mask area.

"Romano!" cried Feliciano. "I went undercover to catch this guy. Don't worry I got rid of the real Sadiq too," he said. Soon everyone became unparalysed. They thanked the brothers for saving them. They then saw the captured bounding up the hill. "How did you guys escape?" asked Arthur. "Toris saved us. He was able to reach the keys. He broke his arm, but he's a hero," said Natalia. "Um, well, it wasn't that much," said the timid man. "There's another unexpected hero here," said Ludwig. They all looked at Feliciano. He smiled. Then, they all decided to return home.

A large crowd greeted the heros as they returned. All were presented with metals of honor. They all gathered around to sing their national anthem, and built a statue in everyone's honor. They sang and danced and the kingdom of Aissurp bothered them no more. "If there is anything I learned from this adventure," said Feliciano, "Is that if you give people the chance, anyone, even if they are a total coward, can become a hero."

The End.

Derbyshire: Hetalia!

"Wow," said Derbyshire, "You made that up?"

"I actually heard it somewhere. I can't remember where," she said.

"I think i feel better now," she said.

"In that case, I'll go see what Prussia is doing," said Tokyo.

Normal Ending.


	26. Episode 26

Kolko is on stage.

Kolko: MERRY CHRISTMAS! this is a little gift for you! Starring Prussia. He wrote another awesome song and he wants to share it with you. Anyways, with here is the Awesome Prussia! I do not own Hetalia or LMFAO's I'm Sexy and I know it. that is the tune at which this is being play-

Prussia bumps Kolko out of the way.

Prussia: Shut up and let the awesome me sing!

(Music starts)

Ja, Ja

When I walk on by,

You should surrender to me or you're going to die!

I walk down the street

Fangirls walk by and they faint and freak. Ja

This Is how I roll

White hair and red eyes on patrol

It's Prussia with another song

I'm so awesome, what could go wrong?

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

When I walk in the room,

This is what I see,

Hungary stops and she's staring at me.

I got Gilbird on my head and I ain't afraid to show it…

Show it…

Show it…

I'm awesome and I know it!

(Music)

I'm awesome and I know it!

Ja, when I'm at the bar,

I'm drinking my beer until I see stars.

Und when I'm on the attack,

I'll invade you and take Burzenland! Was?

This is how I roll,

Come on Hungary it's Time to go.

We're heading to the battlefield, but if you get hurt,

I got my crotch cloth,

Hungary: that will make it worse!

Ja, Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

When I walk in the room,

This is what I see,

Hungary stops and she's staring at me.

I got Gilbird on my head and I ain't afraid to show it…

Show it…

Show it…

I'm awesome and I know it!

(Music)

I'm awesome and I know it!  
Kesesesesesesesesese!

Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Ja! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Ja! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Ja! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Conquer! Ja!

Because I'm awesome, ja!

I'm the best, ja!

I'm awesome and I know it!

(Dialogue continues under music)

Hey!

Ja!

Hungary has got to appreciate me for sure now!

Los Gehts!

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

Girl look at that body,

I kick ass!

(Music)

Ich bin Ehrfürchtig und ich weiß es!


	27. Episode 27

HMD episode 27

There was a silent hill. The silence was broken by a yell.

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA LIVES AGAIN!"

Hetalia opening.

Narrator: After Prussia was blamed for WWII, the remains of Prussia went to Russia and Germany. In Russia it became the Kaliningrad Oblast. In Germany it became a section known as Brandernburg. Prussia is currently living in his brother's basement because he is just too awesome to just disappear. And Prussia still hates  
And that is how Prussia is alive today.

Prussia: Hetalia!

"Hey Uncle Romano! You called?" San Marino asked.

"Yes. Today you will be going to Mr. Austria's house," he said.

"Will Hungary be there?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said Romano.

"Why do I have to go to mr. Austria's house? It's so boring and he's a big stick in the mud," she said.

"Just, listen to me," he said.

Romano: Hetalia!

Austria was playing piano. He heard a knock on his door. He answered and saw San Marino.

"Oh, hello. Come right in," he said. She did so. Please don't be playing piano. Please don't be playing piano. Please don't be playing piano, she thought. "I was in the middle of playing piano," he said. Damn it! "I'll fix you something to eat before I continue," he said. He's buttering me up before he puts me to sleep, she thought. "Would you like some Käsebrot?" he asked.

"Do you have any pasta?" she asked.

"If I had known you were coming I would have bought some," he said.

"Then Käsebrot is fine," she said. He fixed her the food and continued playing. She was about to fall asleep.

"Kesesesesesese," laughed a voice. She looked around. Austria stopped. "Well, what have we here? Austria is boring a poor kid to death? What did she ever do to you?!" Prussia said coming out of the bushes, "the Awesome Prussia is here! also known as The Awesome Brandenburg, or the Awesome Kaliningrad Oblast!"

"It boggles me you haven't dissapeared yet," he said.

"West isn't tired of me yet. Same goes for Russia," he said. He began laughing again but it was interrupted by a bunch of nagging coughs. "That's the downside. I keep getting awesomely sick. But anything to still exist," he said, "Is classic music all you play on die Sterioanlage?"

"No! I play popular music too. I just play piano to remember the old days," he said. Prussia scoffed.

"My awesome music is much better than your piece of sh*t!" he said. He then pulled out an amp and a guitar and began playing his song, 'Mein Gott.' San Marino stood there fascinated.

Austria: Hetalia!

It was a pleasant morning in Paris. France were sitting down and having breakfast. Until an angry German burst through the door.

"Okay Frenchie! Zhis is zhe last straw!" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" France said with a smile.

"Don't play stupid! Everytime zhere's a meeting in France, my luggage always gets vandalized!" he said. [the French and the Germans HATE eachother. I know someone who had this actually happen to him.]

"I 'ave no idea what you are talking about," said France with a smirk.

"Stop stealing all my undergarments and pouring coffee on my suits!" Germany yelled. France laughed. The two battled it out. Italy popped up.

"Ciao big brother France!" he said.

"Italy! Was are you doing here?" Germany asked.

"I hid in your suitcase after it got vandalized!" Italy said, "Who wants pasta?"

Italy: Hetalia!

Belgium looks at the screen. "Hello! im Belgium. you want to meet my family?"

[To be continued…]

Prussia ending.

PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!

So… did you like the 1st episode of season eight? Okay, I have some sad news. I might not be making these for a while. But, this summer, I will definitely go to 52 episodes! I just have so much homework and I'm trying to get a chance to study abroad. It's been my dream. I am so sorry. BUT more good news! If you send me an OC, I will make a new episode in a week or less. OC's give me ideas. One of my stories is going to end soon, SO THIS MAY BE A FALSE WARNING! I don't know. But don't count on a new episode every week. I am so sorry! Es tut mir lied! REMEMBER: more OCs=more episodes. Jeg ejer ikke Hetalia. Btw, Luxembourg and Mexico are real characters. If its on the character list, it's a real character. Tchüs!

~Kolko


	28. Episode 28

HMD 28

Hetalia opening.

A girl with Hazel eyes, Fawn colored hair that's like the colour of caramel and shoulder length, pale skin. She is about 5'2 appears. She wore A dark purple war uniform with pockets all around, knee high boots.

"Pozdravljeni! I am known as Slovenia," she sighed, "I guess I'm the only one who decided to show up so I will introduce myself." An old map pops up. "This is Yugoslavia, an old communist nation. Three countries used to be part of it: Serbia, Croatia, and I. My siblings and I were much like the Soviet Union, but much smaller and less weird," she explained. Two heads pop up. One is Croatia's. the other is very shadowy. "I don't get to see my siblings much, but I know Croatia's doing well. Serbia is fighting a lot with Albania though,," she said, "Hmmm… now I'm bored."

Slovenia: Hetalia!

[The following are some countries that hate each other so much that they can't stand to be in the same room as them.] [#1: Romania and Hungary]

"Hey Romania! I hear your economy sucks!" Hungary jeered.

"Actually, that's my brother Moldova. I'm doing fine," he said with a smirk. This made Hungary mad.

"A warning. I brought my dogs," she said, "Romania! Romania! Romania! Come here!" Three dogs came to her side. [She hates him so much she has dogs named after him.]  
[Conclusion: Don't piss off Hungary.]  
[#2: Slovenia and Italy.]

"Pasta pasta pasta!" Italy was singing. He then heard arguing. Along with a bunch of cussing. Romano and Slovenia were arguing.

"Why does everyone need to argue?" he asked.

"You tell him that!" Slovenia snapped.

"Hey! You started this!" Romano said.

"I did not! I will not back down like a cowardly Italian!" she said.

"Hey! Come on guys! Lets make pasta not war!" Italy said.

[Conclusion: Pasta solves problems.]  
[#3 Belarus and Poland]

"Heyyyyy little sister!" Poland called happily.

"I'm not related to you!" she said.

"You learned Polish. Admit it you and I are close," he said. She glared at him intensely. She then raised a knife.

[Conclusion: You NEVER mess with Belarus! Unless you actually like being stabbed.]  
[#4 Germany and France.]  
[you saw the example in the previous episode.]  
[Conclusion: Never fly Air France. Especially if you're a German.]

Normal ending.

"Priveet! I'm here!" Russia said, "no one really remembers, but back in World War II, I used to be part if the Axis."

[to be continued…]

**I promise i will put more in the next episode. i do not own hetalia. Sorry about posting so late, I had somethng going of after school**


	29. Episode 29

HMD 29

"Priveet! I am Russia. And I have offically taken over this episode!" Russia said with a smile.

Hetalia opening.

"Oh wow where do I begin?" Russia said, "I'd introduce you to the former Soviet Union members, but a lot of them don't like me. Especially Georgia. Since the South Ossetia War we've been, well, not so great. Man, we used to be so close that one day we decided to trick everyone that we got married. Yeah… that lasted for a few years. They actually believed us. I really regret what I did now…"

Narrator & text: okay, this is really complicated, so I'll try to numb it down. Okay. So originally, America wanted Georgia to join NATO. which means they can offer their land to America as a strategic military base for the war he was fighting at the moment, and America could sell Georgia missile defense systems because Russia had sent her a threat. Also Georgia's boss was a pro-democracy dude and had a thing for westerners. However, Russia is still struggling from it's collapse since the Afghan war, Boznia Herzegovina, Yugoslavia, other Balkan states, you get the picture. But as said, Russia wanted to bully Georgia to set an example to other eastern European states. He was trying to say, "Don't mess with Mother Russia, da?" By the way, South Ossetia is Georgian province but now hijacked by Russia. But this ended with Russia and Georgia cutting off all ties from each other. It is said that Russia and its government regrets this.

Georgia: Hetalia!

"Hmm… lets see," says Russia, "Oh! That territory I sold to America! Now what was it called again? Oh yeah! Alaska! I almost forgot about him! I wonder how hes doing now?"A chibi version of Alaska pops up. He has the hair color of America's but the front is like Russia's hair, his hair is in long plait that reaches his ankles, he has purple eyes. He wears a Russian flag shirt, with purple shorts. But when at meets wears the American Navy Seal uniform. He is 6 ft and 7 inches.

Nunavut: Hetalia!

"Hey Alaska! Why so sad?" asks Nunavut. Alaska is sitting and staring at the Glaciers. He speaks about as loud as Canada. A dreary aura hangs over him.

"I want to go home," he says.

"You are home," she says.

"No," he says, "I mean back with Russia. Before he sold me away."

"Why don't you just leave and become part of Canada?" Nunavut asks.

"America's too clingy. He won't let me go anywhere. And so I am stuck in this frozen wasteland by myself," he says.

"I think it's awesome here. It's so beautiful! I'm much more north than you, here it's perfect. Especially in the summer. You actually get to have somewhat warm weather," she says, "Where I live, in the far north, summer never comes. I am always alone unless I'm more south. It's paradise here. Russia doesn't know what he's missing. Have you seen Russia lately? Trust me you're much better off with America than under that dictator." An aurora appears in the sky. "Look! The northern lights!" she says. He smiled.

"They don't appear as often as they used to," he says.

"Are you kidding? I get them all the time," says Nunavut.

Alaska: Hetalia

[Coming to Hetalia…]

{old movie quality video.}  
Germany and Russia are in a meeting. The two are making a deal.

[The time, was August 23 of 1939.]

"We can make a pact, da? No fighting between our countries. I can finally stay out of this war." says Russia, "now we can be friends, da?"

"Friends?" Germany asks.

"Da! I don't really have any friends, so I can come aid you at anytime!" Russia says.

[little did I know… he would stab me in the back.]

[The Hitler-Stalin pact]  
[Coming soon…]

Russia ending.

"I hope you enjoyed it, da?" says Russia, "You will be seeing a lot more of me…" He starts laughing. A dark aura appears around him.

**i do not own hetalia. I hope you enjoyed... kolkolkolkolkolkolkoklkolkol kolkolkol...**


	30. Episode 30

i have a bunch of great ideas now. I can't wait. I do not own Hetalia and please vote for your favourite Hetalia pairing!

~Kolko

* * *

HMD30

A girl who wears a red tank top with a grey light-weight jacket over so she doesn't show much skin walks in. Her denim shorts go up to her mid-tight and has pure white ballet flats with beige stockings that goes to her ankles.

"Nihao. I am Singapore. Yet another country that speaks Chinese," she says. A map pops up. "I'm that tiny little country off the tip of Malaysia, my sister. I gained my independence from her in 1965. But we still have issues now like we did back then," she continues, "I wonder why we ever made that merger in 1961. I first had to gain independence from Britain. But who wasn't originally part if that jerk? I like being free. I also have one of the best airports and trade in the world. Sure, it's illegal to chew gum, but it's still one of the greatest countries in the world I say."

"I'd object!" Britain pops up, "Any English speaking country is far better than your tiny country."

"What are you doing here you stupid Limey?" she asks.

"Why are YOU doing the intro? Today is supposed to be about the Rose Revolution," he says.

"I got Georgia's permission," she explains, "I also got you a spot in the next episode, so shut your Limey mouth!"

"Oh, um, thank you. I'll leave now," he said.

New Hetalia opening.

"I was a really horrible country when that jerk ruled me," she says, "there was opium from China, gambling, it was a mess! It must have been worse in China because he fled to me for a while. I remember that."  
[1827. When Chiba became the largest ethnic group in Singapore.]

There was a knock on the door. Singapore opens the door to a tattered China.

"Please help me aru," he says, "The Opium War with Britain has left me in tatters aru!"  
Singapore: so I took the poor guy in. But China only made things worse. More disease spread in. More and more people fled to me. It became severely overcrowded.

"China you need to leave! Get out!" Singapore yells.

China: Hetalia aru!

"Eventually, the other Asian colonies and I had enough of Britain. So we all got together and became part of one big nation known as-"

"Me!" Malaysia pops in, "I miss ruling you guys!" She starts to poke her sister

"I am trying to tell a story here! Stop poking me please. And I was going to say Malaya, which is something completely different," she says, "oh I forgot about World War Two. The merger was in 1963. But Japan took us over along with China in World War Two. Around after I joined the allies…"

[The Invasion of Malaya]  
{Chibi Japan on top of collapsed, defeated Asian countries: Thailand, Malaysia, Singapore, and China. Along with legs that supposedly belong to Indonesia}  
Narrator: In WWII, Japan slowly took over southeastern Asia one by one. Starting from China, to Indochina, to Malaya and Thailand. But Pearl Harbor had just been bombed and America rushed to Asia to help. {Chibi America shows up} But Japan already had camps in China. He also had bombed Malaya/Malaysia, Thailand, and Singapore. He had bombed quite a few sites in Singapore. And America was like, "Dude that's like, totally uncool!" Especially since Singapore was part of the Allies. Britain tried to help also. Eventually the two (mostly America) surrounded the Japan and he was forced to surrender and leave Malaya and the peninsula.

Japan: Hetaria!  
[The Battle of Singapore]  
"Arright, you two now berong to me," says Japan.

"He's so cute! I don't care," Malaysia says.

"Are you kidding me?! Hey! Where's my radio you jerk?!" Singapore snaps.

"I can not trust you. I know you wirr contact the Arries," says Japan.

"Shoot! He's smart," she whispers.

"It could be worse," says Thailand, "we could be China."

[Meanwhile… in the sky…]  
{A bunch of American planes are flying.]  
"Alright troops," says America, "Lets teach these Japanese bastards what happens when they take our Naval base! I still haven't forgiven him for Pearl Harbor either! Lets go!"

America: Hetalia!  
{Shows a beat up Japan. Britain and America high five. Australia is in the background. }  
"You can all thank me, the real hero," said America, "He only helped a little bit." Britain glared at him. Malaysia (with hearts in her eyes) hugs him.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much for saving us!" she says.

"Thanks," says Singapore.

"I couldn't let that traitor take control," says America.

"Anything for an old friend," says Britain.

Singapore: that's what I expected to happen. What really happened, was the stupid British and Australians surrendered after they took over for the Americans. Many of the soldiers and our people were shipped to camps like what happened with China. Only 6,000 survived until the Australians and Americans finally liberated us. Japan then finally got bombed by America. That's what you get for treating all of us like crap!

Singapore: Hetalia!

[Coming soon to Hetalia: Modern Day…]  
[there will be betrayal…]

"He took away my family… he took away both of them. The only family I had ever known…"

[Families will be separated…]

"Nii-san! NII-SAN!"  
"No! NOT AUSCHWITZ!"

[Friends will be reunited…]

"Liet! I'm so happy your here!"

[Operation Barbarossa]  
[coming soon…]

Singapore ending.

"I can't wait for my episode," says Britain.

"I said PART of an episode. I made arrangements with one of your territories who wanted to be here next week," says Singapore.

"Alright, which territory was it?! Whoever it was is getting major tax raises!" Britain raged.

[To be continued…]


	31. Episode 31

A guy with Scruffy brown hair and large eyebrows appears. He is Roughly Englands hight. he is seen in a Nottingham forest/Nottingham county Football shirt and Jeans. He is sitting at his desk typing an email. A falcon in a cage is also by his desk.

"This shall get everyone," he said quietly. A short noise is heard. "Oh, I have an email," he says. He clicks on the email. A pop up appears. The computer starts blasting catchy, silly French music. The pop up shows a chibi version of France with cat ears and a tail dancing. He has a rose covering his… area because he's naked. In rainbow letters it says "You just got France'd!" "Crap! Not another one of these!" he says angrily. He clicks the small X in the corner. He looks at the email of who sent it. "Curses! Derbyshire again!" {Arrow: [Nottinghamshire]}

Hetalia opening.

Nottinghamshire is in a tree that overlooks a somewhat familiar house. He chuckles to himself.

"I'll get her back," he says quietly, "That was the seventh time I got France'd." He looks next to him and notices Puerto Rico. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Shhh! Do you want to be blown?" she whispers, "I'm playing a prank on America."

"You're at the wrong house!" he says. She blushes a bit.

"Oops. Um, well good luck!" she dashes out of the tree.

"Well that was weird," he whispers loading his tranquilizer gun. This was going to be fun. Derbyshire and her friend come outside for some tea. Nottinghamshire chuckles some more.

"So you are the capital of Japan?" asks Derbyshire.

"It's a really fun place. You should definitely come visit sometime!" Tokyo says. She then stops. She looks around. "I have the feeling we're being watched," she whispers.

"What?" she asks.

"Shh! Don't move!" she whispers. She then takes out a paintball gun and fires into the trees. Nottinghamshire falls into a rosebush.

"Ow! Bloody hell!"

"I thought I smelled a rat! What are you doing here Snottingham?" Derbyshire asks.

"Gee, i don't know. Maybe I got tired of being France'd!" he says.

"Oh come on! Those things are cute!" says Tokyo, "I started that!"

"Why would you do such a thing?! Those things are so annoying!" he said.

"I could call France and you could be France'd in person-"

"NOOOOOOO!" he screams.

Nottinghamshire: Hetalia!

Denmark comes home from a meeting. He is humming to himself.

"Oy! Elle! I'm home!" he calls.  
[Denmark's little brother. Part 1]

A teenage boy appears. He has short, light brown hair that comes out in a triangle shape. He also has a ahoge at the top of his head that droops down to his waist. He wears a green jacket over a white t-shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He also wears a red and white scarf.

"How was your meeting?" he asks.

"Good. It was also full of beer!" he cheers.

"What isn't?" he replies. Denmark goes into the kitchen.

"What the hell?! The fridge is completely empty!" he says.

"Are you telling me you emptied that entire thing out?!" Elleore says.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping!" Denmark cheers. Elleore sighs.

Denmark: Hetalia!

They go to the Supermarkt first. They are looking at cheeses when something catches Denmark's eye.

"Oy! Finny! Is that you?!" he calls. Finland turns around slowly. He has a younger girl with him.

"Oh, hey Denmark! Funny seeing you here," he says.

"So Finny! Who's your friend?" Denmark asks. Finland blushes.

"Oh, um this is my little sister Helsinki," he says. She smiles.

"You never told me you had a little sister. But then again, I never told you about Elle," he said.

"Who?" Finland says.

"My little brother," he says. Elleore just smiles and waves.

"My stupid brother cleaned out the fridge," he says. Helsinki laughs. Finland smiles at Denmark's groceries. So far, it's all beer.

Denmark ending.


	32. Episode 32

The Roman Empire appears. He is in a dramatic pose. His cape is fluttering in the wind.

"Oh sorry! I wasn't paying attention," he says, "Anyways, everyone knows I'm a massive empire, so I have many territories I had to conquer. Would you like to meet them?"

Hetalia opening.

Chibi version of Spain appears.

"This is Spain," says Rome, "he's a lot like my grandsons. He's more carefree."

"Hola! Señor Rome! Everything is growing perfectly well over here," he says with a smile. Rome smiles. He continues on. An older man with long wavy blonde hair and a stubbley beard is wearing something similar to Rome, but it's more fur than metal.

"That is Gaul. He's a bit barbaric, but I eventually conquered him," he whispers, "he really hates me." Gaul glares at Rome. A small boy similar to Gaul comes out from under his cape.

"Grandpa Gaul," he said, "What are we eating tonight?"

"Something meaty, as usual," he said in a deep voice.

"Can we eat bread or Tomatoes like other territories?" he asked. Gaul smiles.

"Don't complain and I'll get us a couple of girls," he said. The boy's face lit up.

Britain: Hetalia!

"This is the island of Britannia," says Rome, "It is rumoured that an angel lives here and protects the land, but I've never seen one. I see a little boy once in a while, but this place is very isolated."

Ancient Greece: Hetalia!

Two women are talking and laughing.

"That's Greece and Egypt," he says, "Ciao! Ladies!" The two women give him a dirty look. Egypt whispers something into Greece's ear. The two laugh. "They totally want me," he says. Behind him is a woman with dark hair and tan skin. Her back is turned and she is wearing white. Rome notices her. "Hey! Carthage! Carthage!" he calls. She ignores him. "She secretly likes me," he whispers.

Persia: Hetalia!

"I almost forgot about my neighbors!" he said. A small girl with light hair and icy blue eyes and two bows on the side of her hair appears. "Caucasus! Is Armenia home?"

"I'm sorry he is not," she says.

"I am!" says Persia popping up.

"Oh, hey Persia," he says, "You look nice today."

"Is Greece there? I'm still mad about the Persian War," she says.

"That was over a hundred years ago," says Caucasus.

"Oh what do you know?" she says smushing the kid down.

"Hey! Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can push me around!" she yells, "Armenia! Where are you?!"

Germania: Hetalia!

"Well, I guess that's it," he says, "What do you think Germania?" The two are sitting next to each other.

"… I will admit… Persia is hot… but I really don't think you should mess with Gaul," he said. Rome laughed.

"By the way, how are your grandsons?" Rome asks.

"They're fine. The oldest I know will do well. I'm afraid the youngest will die out. He's too soft," he said, "like your grandsons."

"At least my grandsons are talented," he said, "well, one is anyways."

Rome ending.


	33. Episode 33

HMD 33

"It's time for the Nordic News!" Denmark shouts.

"Oy! Do you always have to be so loud?" Norway says.

"But I'm so happy we got our show back! And, we have a special guest here for the first time!" Denmark shouts.

"St'y t'n'd fer th' Nord'c N'ws," says Sweden.

_Nordic News opening. _

Narrator: It's the Nordic 5 news! With… Finland on weather. Sweden on sports and entertainment. Our man on the scene, Iceland. And now, here are our co-anchors, Denmark and Norway!

"God aften! These are some recent stories!" Denmark says loudly, "A meteorite crashed in Russia injuring over 500. Poor Russia has a giant bolder in his chest now."

"Denmark will you please close your legs?" Norway glares at Denmark who has his legs open in excitement.

"You're no fun…" he says. He closes his legs.

"That photo is all over Tumblr now," calls Iceland.

"It's true. That is a popular photo on Tumblr," says Norway, "Anyways, Gunmen armed with AK-47 rifles opened fire at a mosque in Kenya's east, killing seven people. The victims include five men who were shot inside the mosque while praying at dawn. two women who rushed to the mosque to check what was happening were also shot dead."

"Here to comment, is Kenya herself!" Denmark said. Kenya walks up and sits in the chair by Norway. She is dressed in safari attire.

"Glad to have you as a guest on the show!" says Denmark, "Youre our first guest!"

"Glad to be here," she says. He notices the stiches on her left shoulder and on her right wrist.

"What are those from?" Norway asks.

"the Mau-Mau Uprising and the Shifta War," she says.

"Wow, what happened there?" Norway asks.

"Well," she points to her left shoulder, "Here lets just say I got in a big battle with Britain."

"Okay, about the shooting-," he says.

"I really don't like to talk about it. It was really brutal. But how about we go over to Finland?"

"Now on to Finland with the weather!" Denmark says. Camera turns over to Finland.

"Alright today in Fu-" he notices instead of the weather map, there is a fan art picture of him and Sweden kissing. At the top it says: Husband and Wife. He turns red. "S-Su-san! Where is the weather map?!" he says.

"We 're curr'ntly 'xp'r'ncin' s'me t'chnic'l d'ff'culties," he says. Finland runs off embarrassed. "We'll just go ta Icel'nd," says Sweden.

"Thanks Sweden. Kolko is really sorry for the very late update. She promises there will be more episodes in the Summer. She is very busy right now. She is very sorry."

"She is still accepting OCs though," says Kenya, "Czech Republic, Genova, Jordan, and Washington DC will be featured soon. However, there are some reminders. Most likely she will not accept regions of countries or characters on the character list."

"For example," says Iceland, "Mexico already is a character. He is a guy! He was already mentioned in the manga!" There is moaning heard in the background.

"Oh Su-san! Oh yes that feels good! Oh Su-san! Yes right there! Right there! Oh ya!" The two scramble from their chairs. The camera man (Ladonia) takes the camera and follows them. They open the door to find Sweden giving Finland a massage.

"He said his b'ck h'rt. Swedish m'ssag's are v'ry w'll kn'wn," he says.

"It's true!" says Denmark.

"Signing of is me, Kenya!" she says, "Kolko does not own Hetalia."

"Nordics, ho!" they all say.

_Nordic ending._


	34. Episode 34

There is a big log house with a boy of about 9 chopping wood in front and a girl hanging clothes who looks exactly like him.

(Hetalia intro)

[close up on girl] she has long silvery white hair to her feet in 2 braids and a little blue bird sits on her head. She had bright crimson red eyes. She is wearing a flowing white cotton dress with a black cross on the front and a white cape. She also had a pair of black shoes.

[coose up on boy] he has silvery white hair that is about shoulder length in a ponytail and a little green bird in his hair. He has bright crimson red eyes. He is wearing a white shirt, white shorts, a white cape, and has a black cross embroidered onto his shirt. He has black tennis shoes on.

"hey Jordan is the wood ready yet?" says the girl loudly.

"it's cut perfectly my awesome sister."  
[Genovia and Jordan's home. Part 1]

(Genovia: awesomeness I mean hetalia)

Prussia walks down the path to the cottage and sees his little niece and nephew working hard.

" how are my little ones?" he says suddenly.

They turn and run to him saying "uncle Prussia Romano called Jason a Albion bastard yesterday and he called me an albino **."

"Ill deal with it" he says before going to kill Russia.

(prussia: Hetalia!)  
[back in WWII]  
"Lithuania!" calls Russia.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming…" he says. He gets to Russia.

"Could you dust the livingroom?" he asks. He nods. he begins dusting. he sighs. "I remember back then," he says to himself, "Back then I was strong."  
[The Grand Duchy of Lithuania.]  
[part 1]  
Lithuania: I was a young nation then. I was the only one who wasn't bothered by the Golden Horde. My land eventually got much bigger, until I covered half of Europe. But here, I was about the size of modern Poland. Maybe bigger.

Lithuania stands before his boss.  
"Now, if we can get rid if those Teutonic Knights, we would be in great shape," he then called, "Oh! White Russia!" No response. He rolls his eyes. This happens a lot. "Byelarus!" he calls again. Again, no response. "BYELARUS!" he yells. A door slams open and closed. Footsteps are heard. The doors then open. A girl dashes in. (Lithuania) Oh yeah. I forgot. Belarus used to work for me.

"Yes sir?" she says with a slight tone.

"Please start dinner. And learn to come when called," he orders. She rolls her eyes and gives them a slight glare before leaving. "You are dismissed Lithuania," he says. He nods.

(Lithuania: Hetalia!)

"I don't trust you," says the duke.

"Please! My brother gave me that and it is really important to me," begs Belarus.

"Not until I am sure you won't be slitting out throats," he says hiding the knife. He then leaves. She sighs. She storms past Lithuania's room. She observes him. He is looking out his window. Hmmm, maybe I can strangle him from behind, she thought. But as she gets closer, she realizes what is wrong. There is a small cluster of soldiers in the distance.

"They're back," he says.

"Who?" she asks.

"The Teutonic Knights."  
[To be continued]

(Romano: Hetalia!)

"San Marino? San Marino? Where the f*ck are you?!" Romano calls. He feels someone tapping on his shoulder. "HOLY F- Oh it's just Sicily," he says. A girl wearing clothes similar Romano's only green & a skirt instead of pants and black heeled boots to match is behind him. She has long brown hair in a ponytail with a curl sticking out and stormy blue eyes.

"Are you looking for San Marino?" she asks.

"No Sicily, I just like calling out her name," he says sarcastically.

"She's asleep on the roof," she says.

"Ce?!" he gasps, "CHIGGIIIIII!" He storms outside.

(Sicily: Hetalia!)

"You could have been f*cking hurt! Oh, if Veneziano found out about this…" he rants on and on.

"Let's ditch him and go hang out with the Germans," says San Marino. Sicily nods and smiled. Romano doesn't seem to notice.  
[20 minutes later…]  
"And that is why the Germans are a bad influence. And that is another reason why they suck," he finishes. He then notices the two are gone. He then smacks his head into a brick wall and passes out.

(Czechia and Slovakia: Hetalia)

"Um San Marino," Sicily asks.

"Si?"

"I don't think we're in Germany…"  
[To be continued…]

(Germany ending)

**Disclaimer time! Sorry I've been so busy. I am now FLOODED with OCs. I'm still smiling. Very happy. Okay here's the list I still have: Washington DC, Transylvania, Greenland, and California. NOTE: The territories of Germany and Japan already have characters. And next episode I plan to put Czechia in. She was actually planned to be the next female character. No description was given though. But there is a description on Slovakia. Also please elaborate on the OCs! Some do well. But add something weird! Come on! This is Hetalia. It's a world of weirdness! Here's an example if you are one of those people who like filling in things. I'll use my OC as an example. ****You don't have to elaborate THIS much. Here I got bored. **

**Country: Georgia**  
**Appearance: a lot like Belarus. Same height. Except her hair is more of a golden colour, her eyes are icy blue, she appears a bit more gaunt, and she wears two white ribbon clips on each side of her head. Her dress is light teal and modern like. It is a bit past her knees. It has medium sleeves and a white sash. **  
**Military (optional): traditional Georgian uniform (You can look it up. It's awesome.)**  
**Personality: she is very quiet. She is very religious and loves telling stories. She at first seems nice and harmless, but indeed has an evil side. Mostly when it comes to Russia. She loves music and loves to sing. She also plays piano and violin. But when it comes to power, she can abuse it (Yes look it up. Stalin was from Georgia). She can be a bit of a psycho. She loves practical jokes. She once pretended to be married to Russia. **  
**Relations:(I looked these up. Apparently Georgia hates all my favourite characters.)**  
**Belarus- very close. Look very much alike too, Armenia&Azerbaijan- neighbours. Estonia- she HATES computers. Estonia to the rescue!**  
**Finland- who isn't friends with Finland? **  
**America- mooches off his military. Likes him because he hates Russia. **  
**Turkey: Always have been fighting. May still quarrel. **  
**Austria: argue over music sometimes. **  
**Serbia- Why does no one like Serbia?! I looked it up. **  
**Sweden- dislikes. **  
**Ukraine- a bit of tension**  
**Persia- fighting for thousands of years. **  
**Lithuania- dislikes. **  
**Russia- Where to begin? She hates him with a burning passion. They have cut off all ties. They are actually banned from each other even though the Russian government regretted this dearly. She hates him ALOT. Especially since the South Ossetia war. She is always picked on by him. She turns insane here. She will dress up like Belarus and scare the crap out of him. The two nonstop fight. He likes teasing her and staying at her house to make her mad. Instead of a voodoo doll, she stabs pins and needles into the real thing when he visits. **  
**Personal item: She'll use anything. But her main weapon is a sword. She always has it. It was rumoured to have belonged to St. George himself. The one who slayed the dragon. **  
**Siblings: unknown**  
**Nekotalia design(optional): calico cat with two ribbons on her ears. One eye is green and the other is blue. **  
**Crush: people think she has a crush on Russia. **  
**Gakuen Hetalia clubs: Will sometimes hang around the chorus club, disbanded from the soviet club, the going home club, and the theatre club. **

**You don't need to elaborate THAT much, that was me over doing things****. Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Hetalia! Tchüs! ^J^**


	35. Episode 35

Hetalia opening.

(Narrator:) After World War II, many countries became very poor. They were then eventually engulfed by communism. It was a tough time on many countries, especially with the Depression.

The communist countries that were affected by the USSR are gathered by each other. They liked to talk about the crisis and put on a smile.  
The USSR weren't part of this. It was just the satellite countries. They all sit outside in an alley at midnight and sat around a fire. They just think it sounds cool. Hungary was taking attendance.

"Poland are you here?" Hungary asks.

"Yep. I'm totes here," says Poland.

"East Germany?" she asks.

"You know I'm here," says Prussia with a smirk, "Call me the awesome Prussia." Hungary gives him the eye.

"Czechoslovakia?"

"We're here," says a girl with long brown hair tied in two braids, a ribbon with her flag tied in her hair with a tiny little hat. She wears a version of the dress Hungary wears except its a bit more simple looking and is a light red. She has a small wolf plushie in her arms and is sitting next to a man. He looks like a bit like Iceland and wears glasses. He has dark brown hair. Both of them have a small curl on the side of their head. (I'm just going off of what the character notes said for Slovakia).

"Bag of dog crap?" Hungary asks. She got the eye from Romania.

"I am here," he says. He then mumbles, "b*tch."

"Bulgaria," she calls ignoring Romania. Bulgaria raised his hand. "Albania?" she calls.

"Not here, as usual," said Romania.

"And Yugoslavia," she calls.

"Um, it's just me and Croatia tonight," says Slovenia.

"Okay let's begin with the meeting," she says, "How is the economy treating everyone? Poland are you getting better?" Poland coughs into a fit.

"Ugh! Next time I see America... I am going to kill him," he says. He coughs again. "Ugh, I like, feel so gross!"

"Hey! Let's not all blame America here," says Prussia, "This was partially the Soviets's fault too!"

"But the Soviet Union is why we're here right now," says Bulgaria, "who else can say that they meet in an alleyway at midnight every full moon. That sounds bad ass!"

"Then again, we can talk sh*t about them behind their backs!" Prussia says, "Austria is such a priss!" He then laughs.

"Prussia, Austria isn't a Soviet," says Hungary.

"It's still true," says Czechia.

"Hey! My best friend was like, forced into the Soviet Union! Not all Soviets are jerks," says Poland.

"True," says Romania, "My little brother is one of them. But I always see him trembling like this." Romania then starts trembling and looking paranoid to resemble Moldova and the Baltics. Everyone laughs.

"Yeah, Russia is probably lumbering around the house thinking 'I want to be a sunflower. Somebody water me with vodka!'" Romania says standing up and stretching his arms out like a plant. All laugh louder. They then hear a dreaded sound.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They all stop. Russia and some of the Soviet Union members are behind them. Some screamed. "You're not the only one with a cool hang out place," says Russia.

"We meet in an empty dumpster," says Latvia.

"Liet!" Poland runs to Lithuania.

"Okay Poland, I know you missed me," he says crushed in a hug. Romania waves to Moldova.

"Unfortunately tonight, only the Christian nation could make it for some reason," says Georgia, "I also see Albania is missing from your group. Weird." She is wearing her military uniform; a red Cossack uniform. Behind Georgia is another man just a bit taller than her. (Georgia is pretty tall. About 168 cm). He has curly black hair with a small stray curl sticking up. He has glasses and is wearing a grey-blue uniform (like the ones commonly seem in Hetalia. Like England's, Italy's, Lithuania's, etc. but with a brown belt across his waist). He has a straight face. Everyone else is also wearing their military uniform.

"Such a shame Azerbaijan isn't here," says Russia, "I have my Baltics, but my Caucasians are incomplete." Georgia smiles shyly and Armenia trembles a bit. He sighs it off.

"I blame Azerbaijan," says Armenia.

"You always blame Azerbaijan and Turkey for everything," says Georgia

"That's because they're jerks!" says Armenia. She just smiles and comforts him.

"Okay Poland, you can let go now," says Lithuania.

"No."

(Three Baltic Mochis tremble. Russia Mochi hops between them affectionately. They tremble more.)  
(Hetalia opening)

"Alright! Let's this meeting started," says a tall, teenage girl, "But let's take attendance! The nations have world meetings, so I say the Capitols should too!" The girl has long carmel colored hair that she just leaves  
straight and light blue eyes. She is wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, bright red tie, plaid blue mini-skirt, and black boots. "Just shout out your country and your Capitol name! Washington D. C. from America is here." There are a total of 5 people in the room.

"Finland is here," says Helsinki.

"Beijing, China is present," says Beijing.

"Konichiwa from Japan!" says Tokyo.

"Transylvania from Romania," says a girl who looks about 18. She has two long, red pigtails, red eyes and a small fang on a left side of her mouth and pale skin. She's Romania height. She always wears long, white dress.

"Hey! Last time I checked, Bucharest was the capital of Romania," says Beijing.

"Bucharest couldn't make it and asked for me to fill in," replies Transylvania. They shrug it off.

"Anyways," says Washington DC, "I say we all get ourselves noticed this weekend!"

"How do we do that?" asks a girl who is only 5', long blond hair, blue eyes, and a slight tan.

"What are you doing here?" Washington DC asks.

"I'm bored and I want to be noticed too. Please?! Alaska is boring the crap out of me by saying how much better Russia is than America," she said, "I'll do anything! Just don't send me back in there! The other states are in total chaos and are throwing chairs!"

"Okay! Okay!" she says, "Everyone, this is California." Most wave. "I was thinking of volunteering at Feed My Starving Country on Saturday."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," says Transylvania.

"I'm in," says Helsinki.

"Sure why not?" Beijing says.

"Are you sure we'll get noticed?" California asks.

"Hello! This organization gets so much publicity. So many nations volunteer there all the time!" says Washington DC.

{All the Capitol mochis just featured appear. They start hopping along. California Mochi is hopping after them trying to keep up.}

[Feed My Starving Country]  
Narrator: Feed My Starving Country. A place where nations who don't have enough food in their country can come. Even if they are a tad tight on money, this place still welcomes all countries who are in a bit of a pinch and can't seem to put food on the table this week. This is a typical day there.

"Ah, this place is so nice. And they actually have decent food here," says Zimbabwe going to sit down at a table.

"Bloody frog! What are you doing here?!" England asks.

"The world's big brother is volunteering. I guess we're working at the same station," he says with a smirk. England glares at him. The two then begin competing to see who can serve food faster.  
"Um…" They are ignoring the voices and keep serving food at an alarmingly fast rate. Their gazes are locked on each other.  
"STOP!" yells a voice. They turn their heads. There is a big pile of food where a person once stood. The nation was unrecognizable. The pile of food blinked. Next to the nation were Armenia and Georgia, splattered in pierogi remains, pâté, some weird beef thing England made, and potatoes. Armenia cleans his glasses. He then tries to choke out the disgusting thing England made. Georgia looks at the blob.

"Poor Azerbaijan," she said. The blob moves off to wash up. The two frantically begin apologizing and try to clean up the two identifiable Caucasias. The two are not happy. Suddenly, a strange sound is heard. Boing! Boing!

"Sis, you don't have to be embarrassed. Come on!" says a friendly, familiar voice. Ukraine is dragging Belarus from the doorway. She stops. A wider smile breaks on her face. "Armenia-kun!" She runs to him and hugs him. Boing boing boing boing boing boing! He turns red. "Armenia-kun! I haven't seen you in a while! Are you still suffering from that genocide?" she asks. He blushes more.

"I-I prefer not to talk about that," he says. Belarus passes her and goes to Russia's station.

"Oh, B-Belarus. Y-You are volunteering here, да?" he says secretly terrified. She looks down.

"Money is… a little tight recently," she said.

"Hey! Aren't you one of the richest countries in the world Switzerland?! What are you doing here?!" Germany glared at him.

"It's just… well, I like to save money," says Switzerland.

"Oh let him go. He comes here every week," says Kenya. She then goes to sit with Ghana and Ethiopia.

"Hey! Aniki! North! Over here!" South Korea calls. He gets no response. He sighs. "Why doesn't North ever say hello to me anymore? It's like he's avoiding me, or if he's embarrassed." Japan shakes his head and keeps serving.

{Brazil and Uruguay mochis show their flags.}  
Uruguay is at Brazil's home. They both are a but bandaged up from a little while ago. It is 1821. Brazil comes in still out of breath. Uruguay is just sitting at the table eating asado.

"We beat Portugal! We freaking beat Portugal! We're finally free!" she yells happily.

"You have been yelling that for 6 days straight," Uruguay mumbles softly. She sighs. Brazil notices something is wrong.

"What's wrong? Did I not cook it through?" she asks.

"No no. The food is fine," she says, "wow, this is hard to say."

"What?"

"I kind of want to be on my own for a while. You know, be my own country," she says.

"But you just got here!" Brazil says, "you can not leave me after that! Please stay! We just freed ourselves from Portugal!" Tears form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but-" She looks at Brazil's face again. She sighs. "Fine! I'll stay a little longer."

"Yay! Don't leave me!" She then crushes Uruguay in a hug. Maybe I'll ask again in a couple of years, she thinks.

Normal ending.

_  
I am SO SORRY for the late update. I had final exams. But school is done. Yay! But I have summer school. I apparently HAVE to have SOMETHING going on. Ugh! But then I can take choir next year! I also may need gakuen hetalia info and mochi info for OCs. THIS IS OPTIONAL. But it would be fun to do. I'm trying the new version. As you can see, I need an Azerbaijan. But in order for my plot to work, I need a few qualities that are essential:

• Research should be accurate.  
• appearance should be accurate.  
• Must tick off Armenia a lot (if you do research, the two have A LOT of horrible history.) You can be creative on the ways to tick him off.  
May the best OC win. There are still a few OCs I have yet to introduce. I am still accepting submissions. Thank you for the ones who did submit. Please do not take offence to these episodes. I hope you enjoyed. मैं Hetalia ही नहीं है. Tschüs!


	36. Episode 36

"Ahh. I love EU meetings," sighs England.

"Why?" asks Czechia.

"Stuff actually gets done," he says.

Hetalia opening.  
[The EU's recent business]

"Let's start with attendance. There's 27 of us, so who isn't here?" says Belgium.

"Ireland and Portugal," reports Estonia.

"What a great turn out," says England.

"Just get on with it already!" Romano moans.

"Okay, first are the nations who are candidates for the EU. Who had the list last time?" she asks.

"I did," says Romania, "So far, Croatia, Iceland, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Turkey are thinking of joining us."

"I think we should announce that Croatia will be joining us July 1st," says Slovenia, "I finally got word from him!" (For those of you who haven't been to the Hetalia Archives, Croatia is a guy. The picture is in black and white, but I think he has red hair. He also has a beard.)

"Yay!" Italy cheers, "A new member!"

"All I know is Albania is like, thinking about it. They have like, applied, but that's like, all i know," says Poland.

"Why doesn't Norway join?" Denmark asks.

"It would be fun ta have him 'round," says Sweden.

"I don't know why he doesn't like it, but that's his business," says Slovakia, "You should deal with it."

"I wonder why he's so isolated," wonders Spain.

"Okay on to real business," says Austria, "What is our next topic of discussion?"

"Maybe it can be about a certain someone who has been rigging elections and taking hostages lately," says Slovenia.

"We all know who you're talking about Slovenia," says Finland, "And I agree. We don't want Russia to get bigger."

"Another rigged election!" says France, "That's ridiculous!"

"Poland and I even offered billions of euros for the EU to make it fair," claims Germany, "Her boss didn't take it!"

"I honestly don't know what to do about Mr. Lukashenka," says Hungary. Greece yawns.

"Who cares?" he says drowsily, "Too… creepy…"

"Wake up! Don't fall asleep on us again!" Latvia says. Too late. Greece already fell asleep. He just sighs.

"Lithuania," says a girl with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, a large curl, a black and red hoodie tied around her waist, cut-off shorts, red shirt that says '' keep calm and love Malta'', "You live next door to her. Surely there is something you can do?" Lithuania sighs.

"I try my best, but she wants nothing to do with me," he explains, "Last time I tried to help, one of my citizens went 'mysteriously missing'"

"By the way Malta, why aren't you in your uniform?" asks Luxembourg.

"It's just an EU meeting!" she groans.

"She is an embarrassment to Europe," says the Netherlands.

"And what can we do about it?!" yells Cyprus, "The country is too week to start a war so I say just leave her alone."

"I agree. I-I don't want to get involved in her affairs," said Czechia.

"I think we should leave the rest of the Soviet Union members out of the EU as well," says Bulgaria.

"Hey! Remember, we were part of the Soviet Union too! Did you reject us?" Lithuania says.

"And that's also my little brother you're talking about!" objects Romania.

"What he meant was, we don't want Russia here, do we?" asks France. All quickly shook their heads and shivered.

{A giant Russia Mochi shadows over Europe}

"I want to discuss the Visa restrictions," says Bulgaria.

"That can wait," says Belgium, "let's discuss what happened on 18 June."

"Augh! China is so frustrating," says Germany, "And so is Turkey. He's acting kind of kalt to us lately. Mostly me."

"I think he is like, trying to block the EU or something," says Poland.

"He already cut us off!" Austria says, "That jerk!" There is a knock on the door. Spain gets up and answers it. Transylvania is there with another man. He has light red hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a Lime green Israeli military uniform, white Israeli commando beret, and Black combat boots.

"This guy asked where the EU was meeting," she replies.

"Thanks sis!" Romania calls. She silently leaves.

"Israel!" cheers Italy. The others groan.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the building," he says.

"It happens to me all the time," says Austria.

"It's 13 June already?" Czechia asks, "Wow!"

"Alright Israel," says Malta, "Who's picking on you this time?"

"I needed to ask one thing," he says, "Please label the Lebanese Military group a 'terrorist organization'. If that's not a terrorist group, I don't know what is!"

"Oh not this again!" growls Malta.

"Israel," says England, "Don't you think you're over-reacting?"

"It just Hezbollah," he says, "But this time I have come to warn you." He then begins ranting about how Hezbollah should be punished.

"It's better than talking about Belarus," says Czechia.

"I'm asking for mostly England, France, and Germany," he says, "if we don't stop them soon, I'm worried that they may advance to Europe. They're already butchering people left and right across the world."

"Okay," says Malta, "Good bye Iżrael." Israel protests, but Malta shoves him to the door and slams it. "Honestly, talk terrorism with America, not here! That's just ruining my day."

"No need to be so mean to him Malta," says Italy.

"He's been inhabiting my country since 62 CE. And he always over reacts!" she says.

"But I kind of agree with Israel," said Bulgaria.

"We'll discuss this another day," says Belgium.  
{Belgium Mochi waves flags.}

Belgium ending

* * *

Okay. I just had this sudden inspiration to make an EU episode. I'm sorry if I didn't use your OC yet. And yes, I talked about terrorism. I was just following the events of what the EU has been talking about recently. So these topics are real and very recent. This was actually accurate!  
Also, I know how everyone loves to pair up characters. I'm fine with people shipping my OCs, I'm not sure about the submissions...  
Anyways, thank you for reading. I'm sorry if I offended you. אני לא בעלים של Hetalia. Tschüs!

~Kolko


End file.
